HWF: Hazard Wrestling Federation
by ZaneShadow
Summary: The next up and coming thing in Hardcore Wrestling is here...but are you here? Hazard Wrestling Federation only has one question...are you Deadly Enough? OC Apps Closed (For Now).
1. Roster Submission

EDIT: I have made changes to the Submission Form, If you'd like to make reforms, copy-and-paste your character, and add in the revision(s).

* * *

I've seen so many other people doing this, and it looks like a lot of fun, so I decided to make one. With a story format like this, I should be able to make stable updates.

Owner: Billie Gates Jr

GMs: Susana Colt, Bobby Riche

Commentators: Violet Rogers, Charlie Rocket and Cole Williams

Announcers: Mary Jane, Dylan Frost

Interviewers: Barbie Sawyer, Jake Williams

* * *

HAZARD WRESTLING FEDERATION

This is HAZARD Wrestling Federation and we have a question for you… Are You Deadly Enough?

Men are **Wolves**

Women are **Foxes**

 **Titles** (Subject to Change):

 **The Deadly Enough Champion's Belt-** Major for Wolves (or Ambitious Foxes)

 **Foxxx Fire Championship (sometimes referred to as the Triple X)-** For Foxes, of course

 **Gemini Thunder Belt-** Tag Team Championship **(Foxes and Wolves)**

 **Vicious Championship Belt-** Minor, for Wolves (or ambitious Foxes)

 **Black Widow-** Secondary for Foxes

* * *

 **PPVs:**

 **Red Revenge-** PPV after Deadly Enough?

 **Collision Course-** Where the most new Rivalries/Storylines will occur

 **Sudden Death-** All Matches are Decided on the spot

 **Boa Constrictors Only-** All Matches Are Submission Matches

 **Heat it Up-** Summer Themed

 **RISK IT-** All Championships are on the Line

 **Bloody Knuckles-** Must win by either a KO, or drawing blood in every match

 **Let's Get Foxxxy-** All matches will Include Foxes (in some way)

 **Blackmail-** Like Money In The Bank

 **Dead or Alive-** No Rules, Anything Goes, Weapons, Tables, Ladders, Chairs

 **You're My B*tch-** Chains, Collars, Handcuffs + I Quit Matches

 **Deadly Enough-** Like Wrestlemania

* * *

You Can Submit Your Character Through PM or Review-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic:

Billed From:

Face, Heel, Tweener:

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway):

Gimmick:

Personality:

Height:

Weight:

Appearance:

Manager (Optional):

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message):

Entrance:

Theme Song:

Attire:

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire):

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…):

Signature(s) (unlimited):

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

How experienced are they?:

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe):

Romance or no?:


	2. Roster So Far

This page will be updated periodically with the roster. Here is everyone so far... EDIT: I have made edits to the submission form. If you would like to make revisions, simply copy-and-paste your character and the missing element(s).

* * *

Name: Blake King

Age: 25

Gender: female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: Blake always walks out with different weapons each show so you can get creative with that. Her catchphrase is "Time To Play!" And she usually does this when getting ready to go crazy with her weaponm

Billed From: Boston, Massachusetts

Face,Heel,Tweener: Tweener. Does questionable acts to some wrestlers like the heels or those she doesn't like but will save and protect those who are her friends. She'll take a bullet for them.

Booed or Cheered? Cheered

Gimmick: The Ultimate Hybrid. a Randy Orton Apex Predator/Seth Rollins Architect/Dean Ambrose Lunatic Fringe combo. Cold and calculating but dangerous and unpredictable. Won't hesitate to fight dudes.

Personality: Blake is a quiet person but is always thinking of ways to cause general havoc. She maybe quiet but she is a take no shit type of chick who is the person who you'd want in war fighting on your side and not against you. If you ever find yourself against her, then you're pretty much screwed. People tend to say that she's the banshee to watch because you never know what she's thinking. Only one who really knows her is her sister who she is insanely protective of and if you even breathe wrong in Cami's direction, Blake is on you. She's a loyal person but you got to earn it. She tends to get Randy Orton "voices" in her head and that's when a person is in trouble.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 189lbs

Appearance: tall with a good bit of muscle and shaggy black hair and sapphire blue eyes. Has a mix of piercings like her Monroe piercing on her lip and two tiny gold hoops in each year. She also has spider bites piercings. Has tattoos. The word HARD is on her left knuckle and CORE is on her right knuckle, An oriental Dragon tattoo cover her right arm, a coat of arms on her upper left bicep. (Contains a Crown and two swords crossing over each other behind it and the banner of the tattoo says KING which is in honor of her adoptive parents. She also has more piercings and tattoos and if you want them, I will send in the rest

Tag team or stable: The Boston Banshees with her sister Camille.

Entrance: Blake will come out to blue pyrotechnic with whatever weapon she's carrying with a huge smile and as she walks, blue fireworks shoot down the ramp. She climbs in the ring and salutes the crowd from the top turnbuckle

Theme Song: Voices by Rev Theory

Attire: all black ensemble. Black cargo pants that has a chain belt which she will use to beat opponents with. Her black shirt say Venomous on the front in silver. Black boots. Wears a black jacket to the ring with a sword and crown on the back

Manager: her sister sometimes manages her

Fashion style (outside of the ring): tough tomboy. Ripped or baggy jeans and band shirts or other pop culture shirts. Hoodies and beanies for winter weather, tank tops and short for summer or spring. She'll usually wear converses or Doc Marten boots or Rainbow Sandals. Wears guy's button ups with her tanks sometimes. She has some jewelry but usually doesn't wear it because it has sentimental value to her and she doesn't want it to get mess up. She does wear half of a silver heart necklace that her mom gave to her and Camille. Her half says "SISTERS" and Cami's says "FOREVER." She keeps it under her shirt always. Rarely wears dresses or skirts but she wears the ones she wants to

Fighting style (technical, submission, brawler high flyer, erratic/unpredictable:) Brawler, hard core, erratic and unpredictable. Somewhat of a power house and has some submissions and is surprisingly a good technical wrestler which surprises the announcers as they think she's always to unstable when wrestling.

Signatures (up to 5): Blake's End (Double Under hook Pile driver), All the King's Men (Headlock Driver) Poison Spike (gory neckbreaker), Blake Widow (Octopus stretch)  
Bitch Breaker (torture rack) Blake Clutch (cobra clutch with body scissors)

Finishers ( up to 3): Blake Out (Running Curbstomp) Blake Constrictor (Anaconda Vice) Blake Bomb (Pop up powerbomb)

Experience: Blake has been wrestling for 9 years for companies like ROH, CZW, and more along with her sister

Static or dynamic: she tends to stay tweener because she likes to cause trouble and confusion for people and she loves her crazy antics as much as the crowd

Romance or no?: hmmm...maybe. I'll get back to you on that

()

Name: Cami King

Age:23

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: Let's Get Ready to rock!

Billed From: Boston, Massachusetts

Face,Heel,Tweener: tweener. The same reason Blake is.

Booed or Cheered? Cheered. Especially when she lays pipe bombs

Gimmick: Rebellious outspoken punk rock princess

Personality: Cami is a small thing with a smart mouth. She's fierce and she's not afraid of anything or anyone. Don't like her, she doesn't care. She tends to get a big head but she's lucky she has big sister Blake to deflate it when she gets too arrogant. Cami is a sweetheart once you get to know her but she's just scared to trust because she had a bad past with being a street kid. Once she opens up , people get to see her for who she is which is a sweet girl who is fiercely protective of those she cares about. She loves Blake deeply and is usually the one who brings her back from her "episodes". She's the primary talker but loves to get crazy with her sister.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140lbs

Appearance: long dirty blonde hair and tan skin. She has hazel eyes which green and gold specks are seen when light reflects off of them. Has star tattoos on her left ribcage and a music note on the right side of her neck.

Manager: her sister sometimes manages her

Tag team or stable: The Boston Banshees with Blake

Entrance: Cami's song starts and she runs out pumping the crowd up. She runs to To the ring and throws the Rock signs at the audience

Theme Song: Freak Like Me by Halestorm

Attire: cut up band tees and jeans with fingerless gloves and combat boots.

Fashion style (outside of the ring): more band tees or popular culture shirts skirts and converse. She doesn't where any of her jewelry except for the half of her necklace.

Fighting style (technical, submission, brawler high flyer, erratic/unpredictable:) unpredictable , brawler, hard core, high flyer

Signatures (up to 5): Camirana (hurricanrana), shiranui, tilt a whirl headscissor takedown, tornado ddt, sunset flip powerbomb, Music Note (Missile Dropkick)

Finishers ( up to 3): Camisault (moonsault), Break a B*** (inverted facelock into a double knee back breaker), Boston Made (Cattle Mutilation submission),

Experience: wrestled nine years as well with her sister through various promotions including ones that were primarily male. That's why they aren't afraid to fight guys

Static or dynamic: pretty much she's the same as Blake

Romance or no?: maybe

Stable Name: The Boston Banshees

Stable Theme: B*** Away by Breaking Benjamin

Stable Signatures: the Hardy's poetry in motion (Crusing for a bruisin), double pele kicks, double suicide dives, double headlock drivers (King's Landing), Boston Beat down (Blake hits the Blake out and Cami hits a Camisault)

Finishers: Banshee Shriek (Blake has the opponent in a gory neckbreaker (Poison Spike) while Cami climbs the top rope/turnbuckle and she lets out a primal scream before she hits the Music Note straight into their stomach and Blake hits the poison spike.)

Boston Strong (Doomsday Device. Blake has an opponent on her shoulders and let's Cami hit a diving clothesline from the top rope)

Poke the Bear (Cami throws the opponent at Blake who performs her Blake Bomb and Cami hits a backstabber to the opponent as they fall)

Blake and Cami are relentless competitors. Cami does most of the talking but they're equally good at getting brutal and beating their opponents senseless

* * *

Names: Jessica and Jasmine Batista

Ages: Both are 25 (Jasmine is older)

Gender: Both are Female

Sexuality: Both are Lesbians

Billed From/Hometown: Washington DC

Face/Heel/Tweener: Both are Face

Cheered or booed with alignment: Both are Cheered

Gimmick: They are a team. Jasmine is the muscle/powerhouse of it and Jessica is the mindgamer/highflyer of it

Height: Jessica is 5'5" and Jasmine is 5'6"

Weight: Jessica is 120 and Jasmine is 123

Appearance: Both have long black hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, hourglass bodies, Batista stomach tattoo and a nose ring. Jessica has long curly black hair and Jasmine has long straight black hair.

Manager(Optional): Maybe when they turn heel at one point, their father, Batista

Tag Team/Stable: Tag team but is open to any females who want to join

Entrance: Jessica comes out like Becky and Jasmine comes out like Charlotte. They continue to go down the ramp until they get to the apron. Both do the Charlotte like split to get in the ring, then Jasmine does the Charlotte pose and Jessica does the Becky Lynch hair flip.

Theme Song: Jessica's is Wild Heart by Sabi and Jasmine's is Highway to Hell by AC/DC

Attire: Both wear black crop tops, jeans and black boots. They also wear leather jackets with KQ on the back with a crown over it (Takes off in ring)

Fashion Style: Jessica wears Tank tops, shorts, spaghetti strap, jeans and sneakers. Jasmine wears hoodies, jeans and sneakers

Fighting Style: Jasmine is a brawler and Jessica is a high flyer.

Signatures (For Both): Superkick, lou thez press, spinebuster and high knee

Finishers (For Both) Mississippi Queen (Batista Bomb), Fire Arm (Spear)

How Experienced are they?: Wrestled for two years with their father (Batista)

Static or Dynamic: Dynamic. At one point, they will turn heel.

Romance or no?: Not yet but is open to one for a Fox.

* * *

Name: Aiden Lynch

Age:26

Gender:Male

Sexuality:Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic:"The Fire is going to burst tonight"

Billed From:Dublin, Ireland

Face, Heel, Tweener:Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway):Cheered

Gimmick:Finn Balor Style, But with Fire Demon Bodypaint

Height:6"2

Weight:175 lb

Appearance:Male Becky Lynch

Entrance:Finn Balor Style

Theme Song:Radioactive-Imagine Dragons

Attire:Finn Balor style

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire):Soccer Kits, Jeans With Cuts, Vans Or Adidas

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…):High flyer, Brawler and Submission

Signature(s) (up to 5):  
Leap Of Faith- Yolo  
Pop-Up Powerbomb- Get Rekt  
Superman Punch - Fist Of Steel  
Curb Stomp - Sidewalk Step  
Anaconda Vise- The Overload

Finisher(s) (up to 3):  
Coup de Grace- Hawk Sight  
Headlock Driver- Jewish Gun  
Fujiwara Armbar- Arm-Ory

How experienced are they?: Aiden is very experienced, he have been in NJPW for 2 years, And CZW for 5 years.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe):Their Gimmick Would not change

Romance or no?:Yes

* * *

Name: Kyle Stevens

Age: 29

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: Remains Calm Even In Dire Situations

Billed From: Winnipeg, Manitoba

Face/Heel/Tweener: Face

Cheer/Boo: Cheer

Gimmick: Determined, Sensible, Focused Competitor

Personality: Sensible, Friendly, Optimistic, Approachable, Dependable

Height: 6'1"

Weight: 234 pounds

Appearance: Caucasian, Normal Complexion, Athletic Build, Short Blonde Buzzz Cut, Blue Eyes, Yin-Yang Tatoo on Left Bicep, Metal Plates In Neck

Manager: N/A

Tag Team or Stable: If You Want To

Entrance: Jogs His Way To The Ring, Climbs the Apron and Slingshots Over The Rope and Into The Ring

Theme Song: "Crystal Mountain" by Death

Attire: White Tight Pants, Red Knee Pads, Red Boots, Black Tape Glove

Fashion Style: Long-Sleeve Shirts under T-Shirts, Skinny Jeans, Sneakers

Fighting Style: High-Flyer

Signatures: Moonsault City (BME, Standing Moonsault, Asai Moonsault, Split-Legged Moonsault, Corkscrew Moonsault), Somersault Plancha, Sling Blade, Standing Shooting Star Press, Spiral Tap, Sasuke Special II, Superkick, Spinning Heel Kick, Breakdown,

Diving Corkscrew Crossbody, Baseball Slide, Frankensteiner, Abisegeri Kick, Dropkick, Missile Dropkick, Coast to Coast

Finishers: Springboard 450 Splash, Sharpshooter, Green Bay Plunge

Experience: 11 Years

Static or Dynamic?: No Changes (Even If Turned Heel/Crowd Boos)

Romance?: No

* * *

Name: Brutus Vicious

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: DEATH STARE

Billed From: Tampa, Florida

Face/Heel/Tweener: Heel

Cheer/Boo: Boo

Gimmick: "The Human Slaughterhouse" (Big Bully)

Personality: Sadistic, Rude, Vulgar, Has Intimidating Mic Skills

Height: 6'9"

Weight: 298 pounds

Appearance: Caucasian, Normal Complexion, Long Brown Hair, Thick Brown Beard, Brown Eyes, Third Degree Burns on his neck, chest, right ear, arms and forehead

Manager: N/A

Tag Team or Stable: If You Want To

Entrance: Walks Normally Down The Ramp, Goes Up The Steps, Walks Over The Top Rope

Theme Song: "War In Paradise" by Vital Remains

Attire: Black Singlet w/ Black Tight Pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Fingerless Gloves, Black Boots

Fashion Style: Black Leather Vests, Death Metal Band T-Shirts (like Mortician, Deicide, Nile, Suffocation, Morbid Angel, Necrophagist),

Dark Colored Jeans/Cargo Pants, Black Combat Boots

Fighting Style: Brawler/Powerhouse/Hardcore

Signatures: Death Valley Driver, Diamond Cutter, Chokeslam, Powerbomb, Black Hole Slam, Muscle Buster, Fallaway Slam, Alabama Slam,

Electric Chair Drop, Torture Rack, Sidewalk Slam, Scoop Slam, Camel Clutch, Bear Hug, Headbutt, Diving Headbutt, Military Press Slam, Backbreaker, Snake Eyes, Big Boot

Finishers: Spear, Sit-out Piledriver, Ankle Lock

Experience: 14 Years

Static or Dynamic?: No Changes (Even If Turned Face/Crowd Cheers)

Romance?: No

* * *

Name: Wolfgang

Age: 42

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: NEVER SPEAKS

Billed From: Minneapolis, Minnesota

Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener

Cheer/Boo: Cheer

Gimmick: "The Psychotic Animal" (Silent Killer)

Personality: Stoic, Apathetic, Cold-Hearted, Remorseless, Psychopathic

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 257 pounds

Appearance: Caucasian, Normal Complexion, Ripped But Slightly Overweight, Short Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Scars under his right eye, on his forehead, chest and abdomen

Manager: N/A

Tag Team or Stable: If You Want To

Entrance: Briefly Poses at the Entrance Stage with the "Devil Horns" sign, Walks Normally Down The Ramp,

Rolls Under The Bottom Rope and Into The Ring, Poses Again In The Middle of The Ring With The "Devil Horns" sign

Theme Song: "Alchemy Of The Black Sun Cult" by Goatwhore

Attire: Black "Psychotic Animal" T-Shirt, Blue Tight Pants, Black Elbow Pads, Black Gloves

Fashion Style: Black Metal Band T-Shirts (like Darkthrone, Mayhem, Dark Funeral, Dissection, Marduk), Dark Colored Hoodies, Dark Colored Jeans, Black Sneakers

Fighting Style: Technical/Submission

Signatures: Suplex City (Belly to Belly Suplex, German Suplex, T-Bone Suplex, Exploder Suplex, Tiger Suplex), Tiger Driver, Diving DDT

Bloody Sunday, Reverse Bloody Sunday, Dragon Screw Neck Whip, Triangle Choke, Rear Naked Choke, Surfboard, Crossface Chickenwing, Enziguri, Running Lariat, Elbow Strikes, Discus Elbow Smash, Diving Elbow Drop, *in Chris Jericho's voice* ARMBAR!

Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise

Experience: 24 Years

Static or Dynamic?: Never Changes (Even If Turned Face/Heel/Crowd Boos)

Romance?: No

* * *

Name: Daniel Tyson

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: Tends to keep get back up and trying to fight, even if he shouldn't

Billed from: Montreal, Canada

Face, Heel or Tweener: Face

Despite their alignment,do they get booed or cheered: Cheered

Gimmick: Canadian Daredevil

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 185 lbs

Appearance: Lean and somewhat muscular, short brown curly hair and brown stubble and blue eyes. Is Caucasian

Manager: No

Tag Team or stable: No

Theme song: Worlds Apart by CFO$

Attire: Red and white tights with red maple leaf design on the sides, and black boots. He comes out wearing a a Black t shirt with the words 'DS- Canadian daredevil." On it it writing in red.

Fashion Style (Outside the ring attire): Hockey Jerseys, shorts and sandals

Fighting Style: Highflyer and technical

Signature: Maple Crossface (Crossface), KD Buster (Brainbuster)

Finsiher: Canadian special (Moonsault), Hellzone (Reverse DDT)

How experienced are they: Has been wrestling for 4 years now

Static or Dynamic: Gimmick and personality won't change over time

Romance or no: Sure

* * *

Name: Katarina Love

Age: 23

Gender: F

Sexuality: Bi

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: Undecided at moment

Billed From: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Mixed Reaction

Gimmick: Queen Bee or Snobby Rich Girl

Personality: She's shallow, mean and cold. She can out think just about anybody in almost any situation. She loves playing mind games and flat out torturing her opponents in the ring. She'll do what ever it takes to be number 1. She's flashy and loves to show off.

Height:5'8

Weight: 125lbs

Appearance: Long black hair that stops at her lower back with blonde underneath, a light brown complexion with brown eyes and a curvy but fit body.

Manager (Optional): Shamera Wilde

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Royalty w/ Shamera Wilde (app following)

Entrance: She comes out a does a cocky pose on the stage before saultering down the ramp she walks around to the left side of the ring and jumps upto the apron and slowly swings her leg out before climbing through the ropes.

Theme Song: Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco

Attire: Black leather sports bra with a fishnet one sleeve half-shirt, black leather short shorts with black furry boots

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Sultry/tight . Dresses, Crop tops, Skinny jeans, Halter tops, Skirts, shorts, high heels, heeled boots

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…):Highflyer/Powerhouse

Signature(s) (up to 5): Explorer Suplex, Tilt a whirl backbreaker, Bridging German Suplex, Handspring Phoenix Splash

Finisher(s) (up to 3): Shooting Star Press DDT (Starr Power), Fireman's Carry Facebuster (Purrfect), Sit out Shiranu (Kat's Meow)

How experienced are they?: 4 years, she's worked with CZW, Chikara, & Shimmer

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Dynamic, She'll become brutal & short tempered when feuding with someone.

Romance or no?: Sure

()

Name: Shamera Wilde

Age: 19

Gender: F

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: I can get really Wilde/It's time to get Wilde.

Billed From: Staten Island, New York

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered

Gimmick: The Archietect (I can not spell that to save my life, but like Shield Seth Rollins)

Personality: She's pretty smart but tends to let it go to her head, she studies her opponents. She's pretty short tempered but overrall tries to be nice-ish. She's kind of cowardly often hiding behind someone.

Height:110 lbs

Weight:5'2

Appearance:Light brown complexion with hazel eyes, she has shoulder length black hair and a slim/slender build.

Manager (Optional): Katarina Love

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Tag Team , Royalty w/ Katarina

Entrance: She'll come out and ignore the fans walking straight down to the ring, she'll go up the steel steps climb the turnbuckle and do a shooting star press into the ring.

Theme Song: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Attire: Black, Silver & Pink Halter corset styled top with matching tights and black combat boots.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): boyish mixed with girly (if that makes sense) Pop Culture crop tops, Hoodies, Skinny Jeans, Ankle Boots, Converse, Tank Tops,

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Technical/Highflyer

Signature(s) (up to 5): Standing Moonsault Kneedrop, Tilt a whirl facebuster, Shining Wizard, Shooting Star Press,

Finisher(s) (up to 3): Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix), Corkscrew Axekick (Wilde Style) , Rolling Kneebar (Royal Hold)

How experienced are they?: 2 years, she's been training under Katarina.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe):

Romance or no?: Sure

* * *

Name: Astrid Stryker  
Age: 27  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Straight

Catchphase or Iconic Characteristics: She'll Howl after a Big Move and Sometimes if She's Being Arrogant She'll Do after Any Signature type of Move like a Series of Arm Drags

Billed From: Wherever She Wants  
Face/Heel/Tweener: Tweener leaning toward Heel  
Despite their Alignment: Cheered  
Gimmick: Wolf Warrior Alter Ego and Self Proclaimed Best in the World

Height: 5'10  
Weight: 147  
Appearance: She has a Pale, Slightly Tan Complexion, and is Very Fit, she has Short Black Hair in a Pixie cut that She Dyes Streaks into Sometimes to Match her Attire Color, Gray Eyes, and She has a Tattoo of a Wolf on Her Left Shoulder with a Series of Moon Tattoos going down her Right Arm

Manager: None  
Tag Team or Stable: None  
Entrance: She Comes out onto the Ramp and Poses like Justin Gabriel before Running Down the Ramp Clapping Hands and High Fiving with the Fans before Sliding into the Ring and Going to the Corner Turnbuckle to Pose like Randy Orton then She Crouches in the Corner and Waits for Her Opponent  
Theme Song: Fear Nothing - CFO$

Attire: She Wears a Black and Various Color Zig Zag Patterned Crop Top, Black and Various Color Plaid Leggings and Black and Various Colored Knee length Boots with Black and Various Color Fingergloves and Black Wristbands, She Wears a Leather Jacket with Words Werewolf Call on the Back

Fashion Style Outside the Ring: She Wears Glasses, and Usually any Type of Ironic/Joke and Anime or Video Game T-Shirts and She usually Wears Plaid Leggings or Jeans in Sneakers and Usually with a Turned Around Cap and Hoodie

Fighting Style: Unpredictable High Flying Technician

Signatures (up to five):  
450 Kneedrop Splash  
Running Knee  
Asuka Lock  
Firemans Carry Neckbreaker  
Romero Dragon Sleeper

Finishers (up to Three):  
Lone Call  
(Springboard Corkscrew Senton Plancha into the Ring on a Downed Opponent)

Last Words  
(Rapid Chops and Kicks to the Chest followed by a Half Nelson Bulldog)

Best for Biz  
(German Suplex Transition into a Dragon Suplex followed by a Transition into a Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker)

How Experience is She: She's been Wrestling for 12 Years, 7 Professionally  
Static or Dynamic: She's had a Bodypaint Possessed Demon/God Gimmick in the Indies that She Might use if She's Ever Injured and Comes Back or Beaten very Badly and Takes Time Off

Romance or No?: Sure

* * *

Name: Nicole Maria Malfoy

Ring Name: Nikki Malfoy

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "I'm the New Orleans Hot Mess"

Billed From: New Orleans, Louisiana

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered

Gimmick: The New Orleans Hot Mess

Height: 5'11

Weight: 178 lbs

Appearance: She has long blonde hair with pink streaks in it, bright ocean blue eyes, and Louisiana golden sunkissed skin.

Manager (Optional): None

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): None

Entrance: She stands at the top of the stage, strikes a pose, then proceeds down the ramp to high five some fans. Once in the ring, she poses like Taryn Terrell

Theme Song: Hot Mess by Christy Hemme

Attire: Her ring gear is a replica of Taryn Terrell's, only Nikki wears a black lace bolero jacket. She wears black knee length wrestling boots.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Her fashion style outside of the ring is the 80's Rock band v-neck short sleeve shirts, blue jeans, pink Nike sneakers, and occasionally, a Victoria's Secret PINK hoodie.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Brawler meets Submissionist

Signature(s) (up to 5):  
\- Alabama Slam  
\- Spinning Crucifix Toss  
\- Spear  
\- Double Missile Dropkick  
\- Bicycle Kick

Finisher(s) (up to 3):  
\- The French Quarter  
(Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)

\- Sweet Sacrifice  
(Alabama Slam, followed by a Bridging Muta Lock)

\- The Big Easy Baby  
(Spinning Crucifix Toss, followed by a Sit Out Facebuster)  
How experienced are they?:

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Her gimmick usually stays the same, so no changes!

Romance or no?: Yes, Nikki is engaged to British actor Henry Cavill.

* * *

Name: Misty Mercedes

Ring Name: Ms. Mercy

Age: 31

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Have a great day!"/ "Ya dig?"

Billed From: New Orleans, Louisiana

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Mixed

Gimmick: An always positive, polite, and peaceful woman. However, once the bell rings she becomes very violent and crazy. Insanely smiling as she administers painful moves.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 117 lbs

Appearance: Dark skinned with long wild hair. Has a thin and athletic body.

Manager (Optional): None

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): None

Entrance: Walks to the ring shaking the hands of everyone she passes, including her opponents.

Theme Song: Ain't No Sunshine by DMX (Instrumental)

Attire: A white sports bra that shows her midriff. White long pants with "Mercy" on both sides.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Depend on the situation she will dress in formal business attire or wear her same wrestling attire with a tube top rather than a sports bra.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Unpredictable Submission Specialist

Signature(s) (up to 5):

\- Discus Clothesline

\- Arm Trap Crossface

\- Headbutt

\- Cross Armbreaker

\- Superkick

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

\- Hush Little Baby

(Sleeper Hold)

\- Merciful Death

(Boma Ye)

\- Momma No!

(Calf Killer)

How experienced are they?: Formerly wrestled for JWP, Shimmer, and Chikara for nine years. Wrestled for WWE for half a year before getting injured and released.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Does not change.

Romance or no?: None but is open to one.

* * *

Name: Azariah Haze

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Bow to the Boss!"

Billed From: Montreal, Canada

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered

Gimmick: The Bo$$

Height: 5'5

Weight: 115 pounds

Appearance: brown skin with dark brown eyes and long, curly dark purple hair that stops a bit past her shoulders and a small but athletic body frame

Manager (Optional): Athena

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Tag Team w/Athena

Entrance: She comes out with a leather jacket on and a hand on her hip before glancing around the arena at the crowd. She then whips out a pair of shades and puts them on prior to walking down the ramp and entering the ring. Once in the ring she'll pull her shades down and peep at her opponent before taking them off and handing them to a stage hand.

Theme Song: BO$$- Fifth Harmony

Attire: Dark purple bra top that laces across the chest, black low rise shorts with a dark purple studded belt and black knee high wrestling boots

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Varies from hoodies and sweatpants to form fitting dresses, crop tops and jeans

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Brawler/Technical

Signature(s) (up to 5):

-Wheelbarrow bulldog

-Superplex

-Sleeper slam

-Standing hair pull

-Body scissors

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

-Leg drop Bulldog (Demolish-Her)

-Sitout facebuster (Bedazzled)

-Rope-hung Boston Crab (Like a BO$$)

How experienced are they?: She started wrestling at age 16 on various independent circuits. At the age of 19 she joined the nCw Femmes Fatales, where she held the nCw Femmes Fatales championship 3 times. After spending three years with nCw she left the company and moved to the US where she has been wrestling for FCW. She has a total of eight years of experience under her belt

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Her gimmick stays the same

Romance or no?: No, already taken by high school sweetheart, Zachary Monet, who is a professional MMA fighter

()

Name: Athena

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Good luck, you're gonna need it!"

Billed From: Denver, Colorado

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Mixed Reaction

Gimmick: The High Flying Princess

Height: 5'4

Weight: 108 pounds

Appearance: Dark skin with brown eyes and straight black hair with fringe bangs. She has a voluptuous build but she's still athletic and fit

Manager (Optional): Azariah Haze

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Tag Team w/Azariah Haze

Entrance: She comes out and struts down the ramp before climbing on the apron and flipping through the ropes and into the ring. She then sits on the ropes like AJ and waits for her opponent

Theme Song: Back Up- Beyonce

Attire: Black form fitting bra top with matching ripped leggings and black wrestling boots. (Think Brie Bella)

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Blouses, Skirts, Dresses, Tank Tops, Jeans, Heels, Sneakers

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Showman/Highflyer

Signature(s) (up to 5):

-Suicide dive

-Hairpull gory special

-Crucifix

\- Full nelson bomb

-Boston crab

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

-Diving Facebuster (Rude Awakening)

-Spike DDT (Death Spike)

-Shiranui (Gone With The Wind)

How experienced are they?: She's been wrestling since she was 20 and altogether she has 4 years experience in professional wrestling.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Her gimmick stays the same

Romance or no?: Yes

* * *

Name: Galileo Hiro Cruise (Known more as "Leo Cruise" which is his stagename)

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Better bite your tongue, child." Galileo polishes his nails a pitch black and wears heavy black eyeliner which makes people suspicious of his sexuality despite his claims of being straight.

Billed From: Las Vegas, Nevada

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered: Somehow the crowd loves Galileo despite his Heelish antics, so he always get an appreciative rally of cheers around the stadium.

Gimmick: "The Supposed Dark Horse" and "The Bosses Pet"

Height: 6'1

Weight: 212 lbs. (Muscle Mass and Weight)

Appearance: Galileo has midnight black hair which is neatly straightened and middle back length, it's usually banded into a tight ponytail to the back with a plain golden elastic band and careless strands of hair framing his chiseled and squared face. He has a broad and defined body with decent muscle definition and strong, solid arms alongside a pair of firm thighs which catches the attention of women. His eyes are a hazel green color and he can easily capture someones attention due to the appearance of his eyes. His eyelashes are longer than usual and are a bold black color which accentuates his narrow yet roundish eye shape. Galileo hates the sun, so he prevents tanning which makes him a fair shade of olive naturally. Galileo is of Asian American descent.

Manager (Optional): Flair (My Female OC)

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Yes, Intergender Tag Team (Wild Heart Legacy) consisting of Galileo and Flair.

Entrance: Galileo enters with his head held high towards the ceiling to resminisce on the chants of his name from around the stadium proudly. Jogging in place as the throbbing pulse of the music blares from all around he lowers his head slowly to the ground and snaps a smirk onto his face before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He hooks his right leg on the middle ropes as he kneels on his left knee staring out into the crowd. Flipping his hair he releases it from the ponytail and bounces up onto the turnbuckle and proceeds to hype the crowd up as he anticipates his opponent arrival.

Theme Song: War Of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch

Attire: Plain black wrestling tights with gold tiger slash accents adorning them and a gold chain belt slumped around his waist carelessly. He is shirtless to reveal his toned abdominal muscles and sports black leather boots which reach his calf length along his feet with gold chain accents as well and he keeps his hair down and shaggy.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Flannel Shirts, Plain V-Necks, Skinny Jeans, Leather Pants, Combat Boots, Vans, Converses, Khakis, Cargo Pants, Plain Band Tees, Plain Longsleeved Undershirts, and Dog Tags.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Erratic/Unpredictabe Highflyer

Signatures (up to 5):

\- Diving DDT

\- Shiranui

\- Hurricarana

\- Suicide Dive

\- Asian Mist

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

\- Counting Stars (450° Splash)

\- Gal-Leo (Swanton Bomb)

\- Times-A-Waiting (Shooting Star Press)

How experienced are they?: 5 years into the Wrestling business, Galileo is quite experienced.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Static

Romance or no?: Sure.

()

Name: Flair (Real name is Clarence Steele)

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Lesbian

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Come play with me! Or shall we dance?" Flair is a master seductress and is constantly flirting with the other women backstage which involves touching them inappropriately or making sly and perverted comments about their appearance.

Billed From: Seattle, Washington

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered: Normally, a mixed reaction, so Flair receives cheers infused with boos.

Gimmick: "The Seductress" and "Perverted Vixen"

Height: 5'6

Weight: 112 lbs.

Appearance: Flair has dyed lavender hair with platinum blonde streaks within it and a naturally wavy texture which reaches down to her waist length. She displays distinctive, icy blue cerulean eyes which are complimentary to her whole face overall alongside a wide set of black lashes which frame her eyes alongside thinly arched eyebrows. Although, her best assest is her high cheekbones despite her plump facial structure which makes her appearance more prominent much like her sharp stare. Flair has a slender and curvaceous build alongside a pair of perky breasts which are a simple C Cup, but she is more curvier downward with a firm and round rearend, and she has pure porcelain skin due to being of German heritage.

Manager (Optional): Galileo (My Male OC)

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Yes, Intergender Tag Team (Wild Heart Legacy) consisting of Galileo and Flair.

Entrance: Flair struts onto the stage sassily and places her hands on her hips teasingly before spinning on her heel to face flashing cameras before her as she gazes at herself in a full body mirror on her way down the ramp. Sizing herself up carefully while studying the audience reactions. She rams a hand through her tresses as she continues down the ramp while swaying her hips dramatically and tauntingly. Reaching the ring she hops onto the apron and proceeds to slide into a spilts form while posing for the cameras and slides underneath the rope and into the ring confidently. Flashing seductive grins and glances at the audience randomly.

Theme Song: All The Things She Said by T. A. t. u

Attire: A longsleeved white crop top which is formfitting, black wrestling shorts with her name "Flair" in white street calligraphy spread across her buttocks. White leather boots which lace up to her knee length with wedge heels beneath the boot to make her stand taller. Flair wears decorative purple paint on the exposed areas of her body such as her abdomen, thighs, hands and arms, and her face to make her appear like a mythical fantasy creature which attracts the male audience attention.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Plaid Shirts, Checkered Belts, Skinny Jeans, Band Wristbands (Beatles, Nirvana, etc.), Shorts, Tank Tops, Army Camo, Sleeveless Graphic Tops, High Waisted Skinny Jeans, Designer Boots, Athletic Sneakers, Combat Boots, and Armbands.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Erratic/Unpredictable Submissionist

Signature(s) (up to 5):

\- Spear

\- Rock Bottom

\- Diving DDT

\- Double Leg Takedown

\- Piledriver

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

\- Captain-Save-Her (Super Suplex)

\- Mi-Nor-ity (Snap Spinning Neckbreaker)

\- Flare (Spear executed by a Death Valley Piledriver)

How experienced are they?: 8 Years down at Ohio Valley, so Flair is very experienced in the Ring. Especially since she has trained with the one and only Rated R Superstar, Edge and Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Dynamic, Flair will become an "Obsessed Stalker" towards one of the female wrestlers backstage once she loses a match to that wrestler. Flair will watch their every move slyly and attempt to get closer as others deem it creepy. She'll touch them inappropriately on purpose and not hold back on her actions. Unintentionally making them lose matches due to her unexpected appearances.

Romance or no?: Sure.

* * *

Name: Keith Alexander

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexaulity: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Can't nobody stop me or my boys". Cocky, egotisical and sarcastic

Billed Form: Chicago, Illinois

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered: Gets cheered sometime, but mostly gets booed

Gimmick: The Cocky Talker/ Leader of the Clan

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 245 lbs.

Appearance: African American, fade Mohawk with his hair dyed green, brown eyes and lean and ripped. Black beard

Manager: Corey Styles and Melvin Crews

Tag Team or stable: Stable- Killshot Clan

Entrance: Walks to the ring talking trash to the camera and the fans. After he enters the ring he gets on the second turnbuckle still bragging

Theme song: Cruise Control by CFO$

Attire: Green and Black trunks, black necklace around his neck, green elbow pads and knee pads. Black gloves and green and black boots. Enters where a black sleeveless hoodie with the words 'KSC' written in bold letters on it and wears a green and black beanie.

Fashion Style: Tank tops, black jeans and basketball sneakers

Fighting style: Highflyer and submission fighting style

Signature: Killing Kick (Pele kick),

Clan Shot (Shoot Kicks),

Split leg moonsault

Finisher:

Aim to Kill (Inverted double undertook facebuster),

Represent (Irish whips his opponents into the ropes and then thows them in the air and performs a jumping Cutter),

Shot by the Clan (Tag team finisher. Works with either of his tag partners. He gets up on the top rope while his partner holds his opponent in a powerbomb position, with his partners back turn to him and his opponent looking at him. He makes a shooting motion and his partner slams his opponent down as he does a double foot stomp the same time as they hit the mat.)

How experienced are they: 2 years

Static or Dynamic: Willing to switch to a face. Will still brag a lot but will be more nicer to the fans

Romance or no?: No

()

Name: Corey Styles

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Sexaulity: Straight

Gender: Male

Sexaulity: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Prepare to get shot down by the KSC". Is cocky and is not afraid to pick a fight

Billed from: San Diego, California

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered: Sometimes cheered but mostly booed

Gimmick: The Speedster

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 226 lbs.

Appearance: African American, Brown eyes, black dreadlock with the tips dyed green. Lean built and black goatee

Manager: Keith Alexander and Melvin Crews

Tag Team or Stable: Killshot Clan

Entrance: Comes out and points his fingers out like guns and acts like he is shooting something. He ig toes the fans as he ignore the fans and gets on the second turnbuckle and makes a shooting motion again towards the crowd

Theme song: Cruise Control by CFO$

Attire: Green and gray trunks, green gloves with the words 'KSC' written on them in Gray, Green and gray knee pads. Enters wearing a sleeveless t shirt and Green and gray scarf over his mouth

Fashion style: Sleveeless t shirts and shorts and sandals

Fighting styles: High flyer

Signature: Running Killer (Running Knee lift), Thunderbolt Combo (DDTs his opponent and then performs a standing moonsault)

Finisher: Shot of the Clan (Tag Team Finisher)

Stunner, Super Kick

How experienced are they?: 2 years

Static or Dynamic: Willing to switch to face, but is more better as a heel

Romance or no: No

()

Name: Melvin Crews

Age: 27

Gender: Male

Sexaulity: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: Always look to be angry and serious and is cocky

Billed from: San Antonio Texas

Face, Heel or Tweener: Heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered: Booed must of the time, but cheered a little.

Gimmick: The Muscle

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 335 lbs

Appearance: African American, Bald, black beard, brown eyes, ripped and Muscular.

Manager: Keith Alexander and Corey Styles

Tag Team or Stable: Killshot Clan

Entrance: Comes out and stomps down the ramp ignoring the ground. He rolls into the ring and stands in the center of the ring waiting for his opponent.

Theme Song: Cruise Control by CFO$

Attire: Green trunks, black gloves, green and black elbow and knee pads, green wrist tape. Wears a black t shirt with the words 'GSC' in bold letters in Green

Fashion style: Dress shirts, dress pants and dress shoes

Fighting style: Brawler

Signature: Killshot Bomb (Powerbomb), Spinebuster

Finisher:

Shot of the Clan (Tag Team Finisher)

Instant Kill (Bicycle Kick)

Killer Ending (Dominator)

How experienced are they: 5 years

Static or Dynamic: Will change face but will keep the same personality minus the cockiness

Romance or no?: No

* * *

Name: Pandora 'The Grim Reaper' Pentagram

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "You made a deal with the Devil, now I have to clean up the remains."

Billed From: WWE

Face, Heel, Tweener: Anti-Face (Does really good things in very evil ways)

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): She gets cheered for being a Face, but even more for being a Heel

Gimmick: 'The Grim Reaper'. Pandora will win by KO more than anything else, always beating her opponents until they are no longer able to even move.

Personality: Fun loving and demented, always does things that shouldn't be shown on PG-13 TV and always does what the fan's want to see.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 208

Appearance: Has red eyes and short white hair.

Manager (Optional): None

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): None

Entrance: The arena goes pitch black and when they come back on, Pandora is standing on the stage with blood all over her and the stage. She sets off her pyrotechnics, which white, black and red, and comes down the ramp slapping people's hands. When she gets in the ring, she'll stand on the middle rope and spit blood into the air.

Theme Song: Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch

Attire: Long white trench coat with a Pink Pentagram on the back (During Entrance), an long sleeved shirt and jeans, black and white tennis shoes with pink laces on them

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Doesn't care about fashion, so she'll just wear whatever she likes or has. Which mostly consists of sweatpants and long sleeved shirts.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): All of the above

Signature(s) (up to 5): Stone Cold Stunner (She calls it 'Heart Stopper'), Phoenix Splash (She calls it 'Crashing Heaven'), Pedigree (She calls it 'Nerve Damage'), Heat Rate (She calls it the 'Merry-Go-Die'), and The Cattle Mutilation (She calls it 'Black Hell')

Finisher(s) (up to 3): The Vertebreaker (She calls it the 'Soul Destroyer'), The Canadian Destroyer (She calls it 'Pandora's Box'), and The Desecrator (She calls it 'Way of the Dead')

How experienced are they?: She has worked with WWE, TNA, NJPW, and with numerous indy wrestling companies. She was personally trained by the best male and female athletes in all of the companies.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): No, she will always be the crowd loving psychopath that the universe loves.

Romance or no?: Nope

* * *

Name: Scarlett Jackson

Age: 25

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase: "I run this Bitch"/ I'll make you my bitch

Billed from: San Antonio

Heel

Still gets cheered

Gimmick: Hardcore Princess

Height: 5'11

Weight: 150

Appearance: Milk Chocolate Skin, Black curly afro. Purple eyes. Muscular but curvy frame. Tattoo sleeves of skulls on her arms and a black rose on her back

Manager: None

Entrance: Arena goes dark as first notes hit and when the bass hits, purple pyro goes off and Scarlett walks out glaring at her opponent as she makes her way to the ring. As she climbs in the ring, she flashes a sadistic smile at her opponent.

Theme: Imaginary by Evanescence

Attire: Black and Purple Bikini Top. Black ripped leggings. Black steel toed boots.

Fashion outside ring: Usually wearing wwe shirts. Skinny jeans and black converses or pumps.

Fighting style: Powerhouse/Highflyer

Signatures

Spear

Pop up powerbomb

Head scissors Driver

Diving Moonsault

Hurricanrana

Finishers:

Nightmare St

(Gory Neckbreaker)

Devils Whisper

(Superkick)

Highway to hell

(Underhook piledriver)

How Experienced: 8 years Started off in CZW and learned the craft of hardcore and after three years went to NJPW and honed her craft for three years. Came back to the US and went to Dragon Gate.

Romance: Yea

* * *

Name: Federico Federici

Age: 28

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: He cracks his fists... a lot.

Billed From: Denver CO

Face, Heel, Tweener: heel

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): booed

Gimmick: 'Prized fighter', He rarely wrestles when there isn't something on the line, instead he then cuts a promo how he should be at the top of the ladder.

Height: 6''5

Weight: 259 lbs

Appearance: middle length black hair, light brown eyes, pretty slim but muscular, light skinned.

Manager (Optional):none

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): none

Entrance: walks slowly to the ring with full self-confidence and cockiness, after entering the ring he cracks his fists a couple of times.

Theme Song: Y&V - Lune

Attire: red or blue pants, white wristbands and black wrestling boots.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): dark blue jeans, white sneakers, black t-shirt and black leather jacket.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): technical wrestler with hints of submission moves.

Signature(s) (up to 5):

Italian DDT (butterfly ddt)

Bearhug

Italian dinner (body splash in the corner)

Repeated knee drops

Spear

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

Italian dessert (curb stomp like move, except with the knee, usually followed up by the Italian dinner.)

Spaghetti lock (full nelson)

Italian spear (spear from the top rope)

How experienced are they?:18 years

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe):Static

Romance or no?:no

* * *

Name: Jason Sabre

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: Does a gun taunt

Billed From: Los Angeles

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered

Gimmick: Anti-Hero

Height: 6'0

Weight: 230

Appearance: Messy black hair that goes down to just above his eyes and lower neck. Dark brown eyes. Is lean with some muscle

Manager (Optional): No

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): No, but maybe down the road

Entrance: He walks out to the ring, taping his wrist for the match. He enters the ring and takes his jacket off, before posing to the crowd with a Gun taunt

Theme Song: I hope you suffer by AFI

Attire:Dark black jeans, A white wifebeater and Taped wrist. He wears some type of tennis shoes. He puts on a hoodie or leather jacket for his entrance

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): He just needs to take his wrist tape off

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Whatever the F**K he wants to do that day. So All rounder/Erratic

Signature(s) (up to 5):

Slingblade

Acidmaker (Rainmaker)

Locked In (Crossface)

Fatality (Tombstone Piledriver)

Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster)

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

Final Hour (High fly flow)

Final Resolution (Boma ye)

Final Blow (RKO)

How experienced are they?: 5 years

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Static unless he goes full heel.

Romance or no?: Yes

* * *

Name: Kid "The Ghost" Williams

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "I'm a ghost man, I can't be broke!" He is a Realist, is Calm, and Collected..."Ya'll about to see this dude catch a bad one real talk"

Billed From: Baltimore, Maryland

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered no matter what unless when he truly gains heat

Gimmick: The Realist One

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125lbs

Appearance: He is an African American with grey eyes and lean muscles, looking very fit yet stocky. Has a spiky yet curly temple fade , has the Japanese words "Raijin"(Meaning Lightning God" tattooed on the upper right side of his neck and has various tribal tattoos on his arms

Manager (Optional): No

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Only a one time deal

Entrance: Comes out with smoke blowing through the ramp, he stands there with his arms open until he pumps his chest, walking the down the ramp. When he gets to the ringside, he stands on the announcer's table with his arms open wide again then proceeds to go to the ring, sitting on the top turnbuckle.

Theme Song: Rap Is A Man's Soul(Row Row Fight The Power). If he turns heel, he permanently change his theme to Row Row Fight the Power (4chan version)

Attire: Black baggy jeans with blue Japanese designs covered on the front and the left side of the back while the right pants leg is rolled up to the ankle. He also wears blue fingerless gloves that have a black lightning logo, and blue and black low tops. For his entrance he wears a black mask that has blue traditional Japanese designs on the right side of the mask and a blue hoodie.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): A black shortsleeve hoodie, dark blue baggy pants, and Jordans

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): He rarely uses submissions and does not show his emotions in a match. He mainly relies on his unpredictability. At one moment he can do all types of High Flying moves, the next moment he could just be pounding you with punches, knees, and kicks then another moment he can be the quickest and most skillful Technical wrestler you've seen

Signature(s) (up to 5): Michinoku Driver, Christ Conscious (Chaos Theory), Shotgun (Springboard Neckbreaker), Hypothesis(Stunner rolled into to end with a Cutter; Like a modified Lethal Combination), Ether (Royal Flush)

Finisher(s) (up to 3): Final Conclusion (Vertebreaker), Time Out! (Switched leg SuperKick), and M.A.D.D-Moonsault A Dangerous Death (Reverse Springboard Moonsault)

How experienced are they?: Kid has nine years of professional wrestling at many companies for such as ROH and Noah but he is more known for being in NJPW.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Very Dynamic. As a face he is a crowd charmer, likes to talk on the mic and is very friendly towards everyone unless you show him other wise. However as a heel, he is known as the Crippler. He is more ruthless, serious, and doesn't talk that much as he just wants to get things done.

Romance or no?: I'm not with the idea but I'm not against it either

* * *

Name: Selena Lopez

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: This is my time bitch!

Billed From: Anaheim, California

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered

Gimmick: The female version of CM Punk's 'Cult Of Personality' Gimmick.

Height: 5'2

Weight: 121 lbs

Appearance: Because I'm so freaking lazy, just search up Danna Paola and you'll see how I imagine this OC would look like

Manager (Optional): Nope

Tag Team or Stable?: Nope

Entrance: Similar to Paige's

Theme Song: Stars In The Night by CFO$

Attire: Black Crop Top, Double colored shorts (one side is black, the other is red), Black Converses, Hoodied Sweater and Black baseball cap worn backwards (When she walks to the ring)

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Men Sized Red Plaid shirt w/ a Cropped Rolling Stones shirt under, Jean Shorts and Black Combat Boots

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): High Flyer, technical, submission

Signature(s) (up to 5):

-SuperKick (Adopted from HBK)

-Selly-Sault (Top Rope Moonsault)

-Shooting Star Press

-Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors

-Suicide Dive

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

-(Primal Scream before finisher) Goodnight (Snap DDT)

-Beautiful Nightmare (Reverse Twist of Fate)

-DreamCatcher (Modified inverted surfboard with double wrist lock)

How experienced are they?: Trained by Shawn Michaels, she's been in the game since 14 years old. Is well known for her 6 year period in Impact Wrestling, (she holds title of Longest Knockouts Champion in Impact Wrestling history, 395 days), 2 years in ROH, 1 year in Lucha Underground and various independent circuits…

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Stays the same

Romance or no?: Sure

* * *

Name: Chiyo

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Is it by mistake…or design?" or "Is it fate or chance? I can never tell…" She skips A LOT.

Billed From: Tokyo, Japan

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener/Face

booed or cheered: Depends, but mostly cheered

Gimmick: Childish, girly, Sweet Lolita (Google if you don't know what that is)

Personality: She is SUPER nice. She gets worried about her opponents in the ring, and will often ask them if they are okay, but at the same time, she will get a bit...evil and giggle at her opponent if they are in pain or losing. She's typically just very sweet and loves t

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 100 lbs

Appearance: Chiyo has long, slightly wavy black hair. She usually has them in curled pigtails with bangs (like this: i01. wsphoto/v0/32281621849_ ). Her skin is very pale and her eyes are large and bright brown. She looks quite young, like a teenager. She is very innocent and pretty in appearance, as well as thin with hidden muscle.

Manager (Optional): None

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): If you want to at some point

Entrance: The lighting becomes dim with a dark blue tint. She walks out as the first line of her theme plays. There is a spotlight on her; she is in full Lolita dress attire. She is carrying a bouquet of roses and tosses it to the crowd once she reaches the ring. She climbs into the ring (which people think is adorable because she is so small) and begins to remove her dress to reveal her ring attire. She then sits on the turnbuckle.

Theme Song: Born To Die by Lana Del Rey

Attire: She wears a pure-white, sleeveless leotard with giant, pastel pink flowers. Her boots are black, lace up in the front, and are knee-high. The laces are white.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): She dresses like a sweet Lolita, her primary colours being pastel pink and baby blue. (If she turns Heelish, she will become more of the Gothic Lolita style. Think and Evil Alice from Alice in Wonderland)

Fighting Style: Erratic, high-flyer, with the use of submission

Signature(s) (Unlimited):

Lou Thez Press

Single leg dropkick

Gods & Monsters (Crucifix Headscissors Choke)

Diet Mountain Dew (Wheelbarrow Stunner)

Diving DDT

Violent Tendencies (Flipping Clothesline)

Northern Lights Suplex

Tilt-a-whirl Hurricanrana

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

Sweet Like Cinnamon (The Regal Stretch)

Cruel World (Octopus Stretch)

Ultraviolence (Twisting Springboard Clothesline)

How experienced are they?: Was in indie promotions, and trained her whole life with her family. She comes from a Wrestling lineage.

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): If/when she is romancing someone; her song will change to Lolita by Lana Del Rey. She will begin to wear old fashioned, vintage, loose dresses and outfits. Most of it will be floral patterned and pastel. She will be received as adorable. Depending on who she romances, she will be tweener.

Romance or no?: Yes please

* * *

Name: Detrick Cyrus

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Viva La Raza"

Billed From: Boyle Heights, California

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Cheered (even if he turns heel)

Gimmick: Boyle Heights Badass

Height: 5'11.5

Weight: 231 Lbs

Appearance: African American but kinda Light skinned than most. Has light brown eyes, and Black short cornrows. Has a tattoo of the word "Guerrero" on his upper back and a smaller tattoo of an eagle on his lower back.

Manager (Optional): Konnan

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Not at the moment

Entrance: Just kinda walks down to the ring and slaps hands and jumps over the top rope and poses in the ring

Theme Song: Invincible by MGK

Attire: Black and Red sport shorts with designs on each side (Left: The words "Viva La Raza" in Mexican Flag colors) (Right: The Mexican Flag with chinese symbol for Fight) Black elbow pads. White wrist tape. Black knee pads. White, Red, and Black sneakers. White socks (Entrance Attire) Same thing but with a White Shirt with black and red street calligraphy writing that says "I Lie. I Cheat. I Steal. (On the back) I'm A Guerrero"

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Black Jeans. Different type t-shirts. Wristbands that match the shirt color. Sneakers that do as well

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): High flyer, Technical, little bit of a power house and brawler

Signature(s) (up to 5): 313' (Trouble For Paradise)

3 Amigos (Triple Rolling Suplex)

Boyle Heights Stretch (Lasso From El Paso)

Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex transitioned into a vertical suplex)

Schoolboy into a deadlift powerbomb

Finisher(s) (up to 3): DKO (Fireman's Carry dropped into a overhead kick to the head)

630 Senton

Overtime (Leaping Reverse STO)

How experienced are they?: 14 years. Having been trained in the Guerrero Family, he wrestled in the Jr. Lucha Libre division when he was till he was 15. Wrestled in Mexico for another 3 years. Then wrestled in Japan for 5 years then in the Indies for another 5

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Probably. It depends on the way that he is shown and received.

Romance or no?: Yes

* * *

Name: Roxie Stone

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "I rock rough n stuff with my afro puff!"

Billed From: Trinidad

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener

booed or cheered: Cheered

Gimmick: She's a professional dancer

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 135 lbs

Appearance: She's brown skinned with two twin, big, afro puffs. Her hair is black and her eyes are dark brown.

Manager (Optional): No

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): Yes

Entrance: She comes out doing a choreographed dance and then sashays to the ring. She climbs onto the apron and twerks a few times before slipping into the ring. She dances around some more choreographed moves before twirling into the corner and standing there.

Theme Song: Afro Puffs by Lady of Rage

Attire: Sleeveless, black leather jacket, leather pants and leather boots

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Leggings, stiletto boots, uggs, tunics, high-low dresses, long havanna twists, infinity scarves

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Hapkido, Submission Specialist

Signature(s) (up to 5):

Headlock takedown

Single Arm DDT

Monkey Flip

Apron Roundhouse Kick

Swinging Facebuster

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

Modified Deathlock

Flying Dragon

How experienced are they?: Trained professionally for 4 years

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Dynamic

Romance or no?: No

* * *

Name: Azriel

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: the very large and numerous/prominent scars covering his entire body. Has these incredibly piercing light blue eyes

Billed From: the Underworld

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Booed or Cheered: Booed

Gimmick: Angel of Death (Ministry undertake/Kane mix)

Personality: Cold, incredibly calculating, ruthless and bloodthirsty. Loves inflicting pain. Plays mind games as well as Undertaker and is an utter psycho like Kane. Loves to pick at people's fears and use them against them. Will exact bloody revenge when the time comes. Will go after anyone. Incredibly intelligent as wells as incredibly twisted.

Height: 7'0

Weight: 286 lbs

Appearance: Kinda tan and has piercing blue eyes. Long black hair. Really muscular

Manager: Either of his brothers (Rhage or Tohrment)

Tag team or stable: The Brothers of the Fall

Entrance: Lights darken, the opening riff of his song starts and lighting strikes the stage. Azriel comes out with an expressionless face which can go from expressionless to sadistic smile in no time

Theme song: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold

Attire: Black pants and boots. Entrance Attire is a long silver cloak with black tribal designs

Fashion style: Wears nice casual button ups, jeans. Usually sneakers or timberland boots

Fighting style: Powerhouse, hard core

Signatures (5): Spirit Taker (Spear), Blackest Death (Hell's Gate), Sick and Twisted (Crucifix Power Bomb), Gates of Fire (Romero Special), Angel's Revenge (Military Spine Buster)

Finishers (3): Death's Embrace (Sister Abigail) Wings of Death (Double Under hook pile driver

Experience: 8 years

Static or Dynamic: static

Romance or no: In the future

()

Name: Rhage

Age: 23

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: Incredibly large dragon tattoo on his back. Almost never speaks

Billed From: the Underworld

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Booed or Cheered: booed

Gimmick: That damn Psycho. Incredibly crazy character.

Personality: Rhage is the brother of few words and he's a complete animal. Seems to have a scowl permanently etched on his face. Almost always silent. Whereas Azriel has the tendency to regain control of his insane tendencies, Rhage does not reign himself in at all and the only two who can control him are Azriel and Tohrment. Fiercely loyal to and protective of Azriel and Tohrment. If either of them are injured or in danger, may god have mercy on those who have hurt his brothers. He is Azriel's younger but bigger brother in terms of height. Utterly insane.

Height: 7'0

Weight: 287lbs

Appearance: looks like Azriel except with dark green eyes and long blonde hair.

Manager: either of his brothers

Tag team or stable: Brothers of the Fall

Entrance: Rhage just comes out through smoke and walks to the ring and steps over the ropes

Theme song: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

Attire: Dark molten gold colored cargo pants and matching boots.

Fashion style: Same as azriel

Fighting style: Powerhouse, Hard core

Signatures (5): Chokeslam, Spear (Spirit Taker), Running big boot, Spinebuster, Crucifix Power Bomb, Camel clutch

Finishers (3): Rhage Bomb (Elevated Powerbomb from the top rope onto his knee), Rhage Factor (Lifting Double Underhook Face Buster), Rhage Bite (Elevated Double Chickenwing)

Experience: 7 years

Static or Dynamic: Dynamic...

Romance or no: sure

()

Name: Tohrment

Age: 20

Gender: male

Sexuality: straight

Catchphrase or Iconic Characteristic: A high pitched, child like laugh and behavior

Billed From: The underworld

Face, Heel, Tweener: Heel

Booed or Cheered: Booed

Gimmick: Bipolar highflyer/the jester

Personality for Tohrment: As the baby brother of the group, Tohrment looks up to his brothers greatly and is extremely loyal to the both of them. He's a dangerous trickster like Loki who can be a generally sweet kid one second and go to tearing you apart the next. He's very childlike until he gets into the ring. Only one able to control his brother Rhage besides Azriel. He has a habit of laughing in a very childlike manner. He gets extremely angry when someone disrespects Azriel or interrupts him. He will usually punch them and shush them saying "Shhh Azriel's Talking!" Sometimes he will ask someone to "play" with him meaning, face him in a match.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 169lbs

Appearance: tan skin, brown eyes and shaggy brown hair

Manager: his brothers

Tag team or stable: brothers of the fall

Entrance: He has a very playful entrance with crawling like Finn Balor and acting like Jeff Hardy does as Willow the Wisp. Very erratic

Theme song: Freakshow by Skillet

Attire: Dark brown combat boots and dark brown cargo pants. A tattered muscle shirt that says "Do I Scare You?" His boots, pants, and shirt are outlined in gold

Fashion style: Pop culture shirts like band or comic book related items. Jeans and converse

Fighting style: High Flyer/Erratic/Hardcore

Signatures (5): ): Frankensteiner, Slingblade, Tope con hilo, Suicide somersault senton, Tornado DDT, Multiple Moonsault Variations (These can be done over the top rope as well)

Finishers (3): Tohrment Rack (Argentine Rack), Final Tohrment (630 senton), Tohrment Driver (Michinoku Driver II)

Experience: 5 years

Static or Dynamic: Static

Romance or no: Not right now

Stable: The Brothers of the Fall

Members: Azriel, Rhage, Tohrment

Theme: Pain by Three Days Grace

Finishers-All three perform simultaneous Spirit Takers (Spear) in a six man

Azriel and Tohrment: Doomsday Device (Azriel gets an opponent in an electric chair position and allows Tohrment to hit a diving tornado DDT)

Rhage and Tohrment: Rhage gets an opponent in the Rhage Bomb and Tohrment Performs a bulldog from the top rope which gives Rhage much needed momentum in order for the Rhage Bomb to be more painful

Azriel and Rhage: Double Chokeslam sometimes from the top turnbuckle

* * *

Name: Luka

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Homosexual

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "Listen… Imma step on ya neck…." (Has a He makes very expressive, sassy facial expressions when people are talking/is often unimpressed by most anything. He has badass mic skills and will sometimes dye his hair a color (either green, blue, red or black)

Billed From: Russia

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face…although he does what he wants, really

do they get booed or cheered: Cheered

Gimmick: Angry High Flying Punk/A Real Punk Rock Prince

Personality: When he's not angry and yelling, which is an easy state to get him in, he's super chill. Has a lazy-ish disposition as though he's super tired. He likes being social and will just talk to anyone that interests him. He has these random, really rare moments where he acts super, super gay (girly accent, hand gestures, limp wrist pose), but he's not typically like that.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 213 lbs

Appearance: Built like Seth Rollins during NXT, he is naturally platinum blonde and super pale. He has a European haircut with the sides shaved, and the rest of the hair flowing down to just past his eye. His eyes are hazel-green. He has good-looking features.

Manager (Optional): None

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): If you want

Entrance: Luka runs out onto the stage and moshes around like crazy, headbanging and jumping. Once he reaches the ring, he hangs off the ring and throws up the rock on devil horns with his free hand, while head banging. He climbs onto the turnbuckle and jumps into the ring, doing intricate flips before landing into a roll and standing in the opposite corner. He leans against the corner and does some modified push ups while grinning.

Theme Song:I Love Hardcore Boys, I Love Boys Hardcore by Limp Wrist

Attire: In his entrance, he wears a Ripped-off, sleeveless denim jacket with the Misfits skull on the back. He wears black bondage pants (the more form fitting ones) and doc martens or combat boots.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): He dresses like a street punk, so hardcore punk band tees(Black Flag, The Exploited, Dead Kennedys,NOFX,Anti-Flag, Bad Brains, Suicidal Tendecies), ripped jeans, bondage pants, denim jackets with punk patches on them, black boots or black converse

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): High Flyer

Signature(s) (unlimited):

-Enzuigiri

-Springboard dropkick and kip-up

-Standing Corkscrew Moonsault

-Dropkick to knees followed by Basement Dropkick

-Multiple Knees to the face

-Spinning Heel Kick

-Double Knee Facebreaker

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

-Holiday In The Sun (Shooting Star Kneedrop)

-PUNK's not Dead (Moonlight Drive)

-Political S.I.N(C4)

How experienced are they?: Self-trained from childhood for 7 years, once he turned 18, he headed to the indies where he was extremely popular. He then moved to the U.S. and became an Indie star there as well. He worked with Dragongate USA, ROH, IWS, CZW,

Static or Dynamic?: Static

Romance or no?: I'd say yes if it were possible, lol

* * *

Name: Chris Valendiz

Age: 28

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "I'm the best because I've proven it. Step into that ring with me and I'll show you".

Billed From: San Jose, California

Face, Heel, Tweener: Tweener (but if I had to pick one, I'd say heel)

Despite their Alignment, do they get booed or cheered (AJ Lee was heel but got cheered anyway): Booed

Gimmick: Dangerous MMA fighter

Personality: Very brash and rude. Egotistical. Selfish.

Height: 6'4

Weight: 267 lbs

Appearance: Black shortened fohawk. Dark brown eyes. Almost looks like Nate Diaz some would say. Lightly tanned. Tattoos on his arms and back (Left arm: Small wolf face on the shoulder) (Right arm: Wolf-like claw marks going down almost the whole arm) (Back: near the neck going down are the words in black street calligraphy that say "Prize Fighter"

Manager (Optional): None

Tag Team or Stable? (If yes, try to submit them all in one message): None right now

Entrance: (think like the MT entrance on WWE'13 AND WWE2K14) Shadow boxes a little on the stage before dangerously walking down to the ring and shadow boxes a little once he gets in, then looks his opponent in the eye I'm the opposite corner

Theme Song: Only One Shot (Cedric Alexander's current theme) (can't find artist)

Attire: Black sport shorts with white outline and the Letters "KO" in the black part on the right leg. Black MMA gloves. Black knee pads. Black boots with white soles. Black mouth guard.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Black sweats. Sleeveless black shirt. Black converse

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Brawler. Submission Specialist. Technical (very good in grappling due to MMA)

Signature(s) (unlimited): Suplex City (Multiple German Suplexes)

Multiple Powerbombs

Huge Discus Lariat

Cross Armbreaker

Cross Armbar

Ankle Lock (like Kurt Angle when he locks it in on the ground)

Multiple Knees to the body

Jumping High Knee

Finisher(s) (up to 3): Coquina Clutch (Sleeper Hold)

Superman Punch

Swaying Right Hook

How experienced are they?: Just started as a wrestler, but has 5 years in MMA, 3 in boxing, 2 in kickboxing, and 4 in different styles (Judo, Brazilian Ju-Jitsu, Amateur Wrestling).

Static or Dynamic? (will their gimmick or personality change at all at any point? Describe): Probably not, but depending on how you use him, it might.

Romance or no?: None right now

* * *

Name: August Blitz

Age: 22

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Gay

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: Sometimes does the worm after successful attacks, or a one-handed hand stand, also does cartwheels and jumping toe-touches (like cheerleaders). If he is in Maniac Mode, he will lick his opponent's cheek. He will also lick their cheek if he wins by KO.

Billed From: Long Beach, California

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face as Male Cheerleader, Heel in Maniac Mode

booed or cheered: Both

Gimmick: Split personalities: Male Cheerleader and Maniac Mode. Maniac Mode is usually triggered if he gets hit by a cheap shot, after a finisher

Personality: August is extremely sassy and expressive. He loves to talk and to hear himself talk and has a slight superiority complex. Despite this, he tries to be nice sometimes, but just really ends up being annoyed with a lot of people. Like Kandy, he likes to chew gum.

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 207 lbs

Appearance: He is white and has short, dirty blonde hair with dark brown roots. His hair is styled with side-swept bangs and a side-shave. His eyes look nearly white, they're such a light blue and have thick, black rings around the irises. Both of his ears have small, black gauges and his tongue is pierced. He has well-toned muscle definition on his stomach (not a six-pack or anything but toned and noticeable hip indents), and arms. His belly button is pierced with a silver stud.

Manager (Optional): Sometimes Kandy

Tag Team or Stable?: With Killer Kandy: Hellfire's Circus Trick

Entrance: The lights flash bright colours and he comes out stomp-dancing to the beginning beat, pom-poms in his hands. Once the chorus starts he tosses the pom-poms into the air, goes into a run and then does a running roundoff backhand, spring back tuck. Once he's standing straight he turns and slides into the ring. He goes to a corner and then does a roundoff backhandsrping full twist to the other corner and stands there.

Theme Song: Hollaback Boy by Cobra Starship

Attire: He wears a light blue, cropped muscle shirt (it stops just above his ribs) with a big, golden "A" written on the front, light blue, upper-thigh shorts with that stereotypical cheerleader design (the triangle pattern thingy) and black, knee-high lace-up boots with knee pads.

Fashion Style (outside the ring attire): Drop-crotch pants (black, white galaxy theme), high-top sneakers, wears baseball caps backwards, band t-shirts (Arctic Monkeys, The Killers, Cold Play, The 1975, Foster The People), summer and beach aesthetic t shirts

Fighting Style: Show-off, flips-and-tricks

Signature(s) (unlimited):

Stun Gun

Swinging Neckbreaker

Belly to Back Suplex

Running Tornado DDT

Cartwheel Elbow Drop

Backbreaker and then a neckbreaker

Last Chancery

Jumping Lariat

Dropsault

Sit-out Jawbreaker

Sliding lariat

Hanging Triangle Choke

Corkscrew Legdrop

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

Somersault legdrop

Handstand Pele Kick followed by Toe-Touch Leg Drop

Argentine Backbreaker Drop with Squats

How experienced are they?: He has been Wrestling since he 13

Static or Dynamic?: Static

Romance or no?: yeh sure idc

()()()()()

Name: Killer Kandy

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Catchphrase or Iconic characteristic: "You know, too much 'Kandy' can kill you!" Will strip into her underwear in the ring. Chews gum all the time, even in matches.

Billed From: Mexico City

Face, Heel, Tweener: Face because she tags with August

booed or cheered: Cheered

Gimmick: Succubus Basketball Star

Personality: She is a playful, fun, tomboy, but at the same time, does not take a lot of people seriously, or things seriously in general. She is into sports, especially basketball, and will often use sports as a base of comparison to other things. She loves showing off her body and will often strip into her underwear in the ring.

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 175 lbs

Appearance: Kandy has tanned skin like a Latina with dyed blonde hair. She has a shapely body with large breasts and nice legs. Her arms are especially toned. Her hair is usually in a ponytail. One of her eyes is dark brown, while the other is bright purple. Under her left eye, is a small, white star.

Manager (Optional): August

Tag Team or Stable?: Tag Team with August Blitz: Hellfire's Circus Trick

Entrance: She walks out onto the stage, shades on her face and chewing gum. Her hands are on her hips. She nods a few times and blows a bubble. Once the first chorus is over and it is transitioning to the first verse, she will toss her sunglasses somewhere, then walk down the ramp and high-five random fans.

Theme Song: Shanghai by Nicki Minaj

Attire: She wears a red, form-fitting basketball jersey with the edges lined in white with matching super-short, mesh shorts. On the back of her Jersey, it has the number one and underneath it "Killer" written in white. On the front, across the chest part, it says Kandy.

Fashion Style: She wears basketball jerseys, mesh shorts, calf-socks, Nikes and other sneakers. If it's cold, she'll just throw on a hoodies and sweatpants.

Fighting Style (Technical, Submission, Brawler, High Flyer, Erratic/Unpredictable…): Technical, kinda like Randy Orton

Signature(s) (unlimited):

Dropkick

Knee Drop

Scoop powerslam

Powerbomb

Hangman Neckbreaker

Overhead belly-to-belly suplex

Body Toss

Finisher(s) (up to 3):

Sharpshooter Armbreaker

Real Football (Punt Kick)

Slam Dunk (Sit-out powerbomb from top rope)

How experienced are they?: Has been wrestling since she was 14. Was with TNA and ROH.

Static or Dynamic?: Static

Romance or no?: Yep

Tag Team Name: Hellfire's Circus Trick

Tag Team Theme: Circus by Britney Spears (Bliix Mix)

* * *

 **Wolves (19)** :

Aiden Lynch

Kyle Stevens

Brutus Vicious

Wolfgang

Daniel Tyson

Leo Cruise

Keith Alexander

Corey Styles

Melvin Crews

Federico Federic

Jason Sabre

Kid "The Ghost" Williams

Detrick Cyrus

Azriel

Rhage

Tohrment

Luka

Chris Valendiz

August Blitz

 **Foxes(18):**

Blake King

Cami King

Jessica Batista

Jasmine Batista

Katarina Love

Shamera Wilde

Astrid Stryker

Nicole Maria Malfoy

Misty Mercedes

Azariah Haze

Athena

Flair

Pandora Pentagram

Scarlett Jackson

Selena Lopez

Chiyo

Roxie Stone

Killer Kandy

 **Total: 37**

 **Tag Teams:**

The Boston Banshees (Blake and Cami King)

Jessica and Jasmine Batista

Royalty (Katarina Love and Shamera Wilde)

Azariah Haze and Athena

Wild Heart Legacy (Flair and Leo Cruise)

Brothers of The Fall (Azriel, Rhage, Tohrment)

Killshot Clan (Keith Alexander, Corey Styles, Melvin Crews)

Hellfire Circus Trick (August Blitz and Killer Kandy)

* * *

So far, so good...although some of you could be a little more creative...just sayin'... Anyway, first Chapter should be up soon. Writing Has Been Started For the First Chapter. Expect Results by Monday or Tuesday (or sooner).


	3. Hazardday Night Live Episode One, part 1

_AN: Here it is, part one. Part two will be posted by the end of the Week, if nothing goes wrong. :) I hope you enjoy._

* * *

Saturday, February 6th

 **Bodies by Drowning Pool**

Violet Rogers: Aaaand here we are! This is the premier episode of HWF! And, boy, are things going to get crazy in here! I'm Violet Rogers, coming at you LIVE with Charlie Rocket and Cole Williams at my sides!

Charlie: You're damn right it's gonna get crazy!

Cole: Crazy H-O-T, HOT once the Foxes come out. Which they will, tonight!

 **Violet Society by The Exploited**

The lights flash red and white repeatedly in the arena as the song blares.

Charlie: Here comes the boss-man!

Walking down the ramp to a sold-out, eleven thousand person capacity crowd, was Billie Gates Jr. His hair was black and styled into a death-rock Mohawk. He wore black, knee-high creepers with ripped skinny jeans and a sleeveless leather jacket. There were multiple rings in his ear, two on his bottom lip and one on his left eyebrow.

Cole: Billie Gates Jr. sure did a number on this Company. HWF wouldn't exist if he hadn't taken his father's place and turned it into this new, extreme setting.

Charlie: He could have at least worn a suit.

Once finally in the ring, the crowd grew quiet. Billie quickly brought the mic to his lips, a wicked grin on his lips, and yelled, "What's up motherfuckers! Welcome to HAZARDDAY NIGHT LIIIIIIIIVVVVEE!" The crowd screamed back enthusiastically.

Charlie: He's very professional isn't he?

Violet: He's hardcore, and that's what people came here for!

"Alright you crazy kids! I got some super awesome shit planned tonight; do you wanna see it?" Billie grins wider. The crowd cheers. "Do you wanna see who is Wild enough? Who is vicious enough? Who here is dangerous enough? Who here is, most importantly, DEADLY ENOUGH!" He grins maniacally at the crowd's cheering. "Well then, let's see. This first match is a qualifying match for the Deadly Enough Championship!" Billie slides out of the ring hops in a chair by the announcers.

Charlie: I can't wait to see which two Wolves are about to go at it!

Cole: Hey, it could be a Fox and a Wolf.

Violet: Or, a Fox and a Fox. Both the female and male roster is eligible!

 **I Hope You Suffer by AFI**

"The following contest is set for One Fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, weighing in at 230 lbs, Jason Sabre!" A young man with messy black hair walks out, wrapping tape around his wrists. His jeans are black and he also wore a dark hoodies and some tennis shoes. Once in the ring, he takes his hoodies off and tosses it somewhere. He climbs onto the turnbuckle and forms his fingers into a gun, pointing it at the crowd.

Violet: Well, I'm liking the match so far.

Charlie: … But it hasn't started yet?

Cole: She means the Jason guy is hot.

Charlie: Well he has terrible fashion sense.

 **Worlds Apart by CFO$**

"And his opponent! Weighing in at 185 pounds, from Montreal, Canada, The Canadian Daredevil, Daniel Tyson!"

His hair was short, brown and curly and his eyes blue. His attire consisted of red and white tights with maple leaves on both sides and black boots. He had a t-shirt on saying, "DS- Canadian Daredevil."

Violet: Well… He is definitely Canadian.

Cole: What gave it away?

The bell rings, and the very second he does, Jason charges at Daniel with a clothesline and goes for the cover.

1..

And a kick out.

Charlie: Whoa! That was out of nowhere!

Cole: He was quick as a bullet. I guess that's why he made the finger-guns.

Jason rolled off of Daniel, and Daniel hopped to his feet. Daniel hits the dropkick, and Jason staggers back into the ropes. Daniel runs at him and does a jumping clothesline, sending Jason to the floor.

Violet: Well, that was rude.

Charlie: It was a good clothesline is what it was.

When Jason stands back up, Daniel does a hook-shot diving DDT, planting Jason's head right on the floor.

Cole: Ouch! That's hard concrete, on the head. That's a concussion waiting to happen.

Daniel walks over to Jason and pulls the man to his feet. He drags him back to the ring and rolls him in before sliding in himself. He goes for the cover. 1…2… kick out. Daniel rolls away from Jason and stands while the taller man rises.

They circled each other for a moment and then locked up. Daniel manages to get the advantage and puts Jason in a chinlock. He then proceeds to do a headlock takedown, keeping the pressure on the chinlock hold. Jason, seemingly annoyed by this, slaps Daniel's arms several times before punching him in the mouth. Daniel lets go and scoots away, holding his mouth. He rolls outta of the way of a basement dropkick from Jason and stands up. Jason remains on the ground, his hands flat on the mat as if he's getting ready to get into push up position. Daniel eyes him warily. Jason rolls onto his back and kips up. When he turns to face Daniel, the shorter man hits him with an enzuigiri.

Charlie: Ooh, right to the head!

Daniel goes for the cover. 1…2 and a kickout. Once Daniel is back on his feet, Jason tackles him back to the ground and starts wailing on him with punches and repeatedly slamming Daniel's head to the mat.

Violet: Sabre sure is violent.

Jason stands and pulls Daniel with him and hits him with a clothesline. He drags Daniel to his feet and does another clothesline. Again, he brings Daniel to his feet, but this time, he attempts to irishwhip him into the corner. Daniel reverses it, and whips Jason into the corner. He runs up to Jason and climbs onto the middle rope. He performs a diving DDT before getting back up and climbing onto the turnbuckle.

Cole: Oooooo, what's he going to do here?

Daniel does a beautiful moonsault and lands perfectly. He goes for the pin on Jason. 1…

Charlie: He has got this! Did you see that move? He's call it the Canadian Special.

2…

Violet: Aw, c'mon.

Kick out!

Violet: YES!

Charlie: Are you kidding me?!

Cole: I thought he had that, to be honest.

Daniel goes to roll Jason over, but Jason kicks him in the face, before standing and performing a double-knee facebreaker. Daniel hits the ground and Jason covers. 1…2… and a kick out.

Cole: The next person who kicks out at 2, I'm calling them John Cena.

Jason stands and does a basement dropkick on Daniel, who'd been in the middle of standing up. Dazed, he goes to stand once again, and Jason aims his fingers at him in a gun.

Violet: Look at that! He's got something planned!

Jason backs away to the ropes and then runs, grabs Daniel by the head and does a jumping cutter(Final Blow *RKO*). He slides around and hooks the leg for the count. 1…

2…

3…

Violet: YES! LET'S GO SABRE!

Charlier: Violet, calm down.

Cole: I think you're just mad because the guy with "bad fashion sense" won.

Violet: That was an awesome match regardless of who won! Alright guys, we'll be back after this short break!

 **Commercial Break**

A small, thin girl in a cute, doll-like dress is seen walking through the hall. She is minding her own business when she suddenly bumps into someone much taller than her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she says cheerfully. She looks up at the person and smiles. The man, who is definitely seven feet and has long blonde hair and green eyes, says nothing. He instead just stares down at her. The thin girl shrugs before skipping past him. The man turns to watch her go. "Rhage, let's go." A man, who is just as tall as Rhage, with long black hair and piercing blue eyes, gestures for him to follow.

Violet: Well, that was weird.

Cole: Ya know, I kinda don't care because up next is A FOXES MATCH!

Charlie: It's not just any Fox match. This match is for the Foxxx Fire belt!

Violet: The most prestigious belt, specifically for Foxes. It's red, gold and orange glory!

Violet: I heard two of the Divas won't be performing in this tonight because they want to participate in a different match.

Cole: Which two?

Violet: No idea.

 ***Backstage***

A man with a blonde buzz cut and blue eyes stands, leaning against a wall, wearing skinny jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. Another man, this one platinum blonde and of a slighter build, walks past him while eating a hot dog. A few seconds pass, and the platinum blonde walks backwards back into the scene, this time the viewers getting a better look at his Street Punk appearance. He wore a Dead Kennedys t-shirt underneath a worn, sleeveless leather jacket along with black bondage pants and converse. He stood there staring at the buzzcut man before saying, "What's your name?" He has an obvious Russian accent.

"Kyle Steven," the man replies. The Russian Punk nods a few times.

"I'm Luka. Heard you got metal plates in ya neck, yeah?" Luka raises an eyebrow and takes another bite of his hotdog. Kyle nods, unphased.

"Yeah. I do."

"Cool…" A few Seconds pass. "Wanna be friends?" Luka tosses his half-eaten hotdog somewhere off-screen. Kyle shrugs.

"Sure."

 ***Announcer table***

Violet: Did we just see an alliance formed? Already? On the first meeting? Those two hotties? Nice.

Charlie: Do you even know what those two "hotties" are, Violet?

Violet: Of course I do! Luka was crazy popular in the Indies, and Kyle has a whopping 11 years of experience!

Charlie: Just checking…

Cole: You mean, just being low-key sexist….

"The Following Match is a Battle Royal for The Foxx Fire Championship!"

Cole: Oh boy, oh boy!

Violet: This is about to be one hell of a match. All of that female-ness at the same time? It's gonna be a royal Bitch Fest.

Charlie: …Isn't that your gender you're talking about?

Violet: Exactly! I have firsthand knowledge!

"Once the first two competitors are in the ring, one by one the rest will follow after Seven minutes! The match will be over when there is only one Fox left standing!"

 **Ain't No Sunshine(Instrumental) by DMX**

"Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana: Ms. Mercy!"

A woman with dark skin and long, wild hair walks out and smiles. She wears a white sports' bra and long, white pants. On either side of the legs, it says "Mercy." She walks down the ramp and shakes hands with various fans.

Charlie: Wow, she sure is nice! Look at her!

Cole: Watch out everyone, she's gonna kill you with kindness! I do like nice girls…

Violet: Oh whatever, guys.

Ms. Mercy stands in the corner, a bright smile on her face, calm and ready. She even shakes hands with the announcer, Mary Jane. The redhead smiles at Ms. Mercy before raising the mic to her lips.

Cole: Look, she's even charmed Mary.

 **Fear Nothing by CFO$**

"And her first opponent! From… Wherever she wants: Astrid Stryker!

Astrid Stryker comes out into the ring and poses something similar to Justin Gabriel before she goes running down the ramp. She high-fives several fans and then slides into the ring. She climbs onto a turnbuckle and spreads her arms out. She hops down and crouches in the corner.

Violet: Ya know what? I like her clothes. The crop-top really shows off the muscle definition in her arms and abs.

Charlie: It's… a lot of plaid.

Cole: Her leather jacket says "werewolf call" on the back, do you see that? Is she a werewolf?

The bell rings to signal the start of the match.

Charlie: Right…because…werewolves exist…

Ms. Mercy and Astrid head towards each other, but Ms. Mercy sticks out her hand for a handshake.

Violet: Okay, what is she doing?

Charlie: Being respectful.

Astrid warily shakes hands with Mercy, only for Mercy's grin to turn crazed.

Cole: Uh-oh

Mercy pulls Astrid and headbutts her in the mouth. Astrid stumbles backwards and glares at Mercy, while the other woman only grins. Astrid runs toward Mercy, but the dark-skinned woman connects with a superkick that knocks Astrid off her feet.

Charlie: Whoa, that kick could've taken her head off!

Violet: How very respectful.

Mercy goes to cover, but Astrid punches her and rises to her feet. She grabs Mercy's wrist and whips her into the ropes. Mercy bounces off them and comes running back. Astrid goes for the clothesline, which Mercy ducks around and instead she hooks her arm around the taller woman's neck in a sleeper hold attempt. Astrid flips Mercy over her shoulder and puts Mercy in a sleeper hold instead.

Cole: Nice reversal there!

Mercy works her way into a standing position before abruptly falling back down again, causing Astrid to bite her through her tongue. Mercy grins and backs crawls away from Astrid, the taller woman spitting blood onto the canvas.

Violet: I'm not cleaning that up.

Charlie: Hey, she's bleeding! Have a little heart!

Violet: Is this not HWF?

 **Voices by Rev Theory**

Cole: Oh boy, it's time for the next Fox!

A rather tall woman with shaggy black hair and vibrant blue eyes walks out carrying a baseball bat, a very large grin on her face. She wore black cargo pants with a chain looped through them and a black shirt and jacket. Her shirt says "Venomous" in silver lettering.

Charlie: Why does she have a bat…?

Cole: That is Blake King. She's kinda crazy…my kind of crazy.

Violet: Do you need some water, you seem a little thirsty?

Blake runs to the ring and slides in, looking back and forth between the two women already there. Mercy and Astrid both watch Blake carefully as the baseball-wielding woman stood fully.

Charlie: I guess we've come to something of a stalemate.

Cole: No one wants a hit from that bat.

 ***commercial break***

Violet: And, we're back everyone! And to those just tuning in, things have gotten…out of hand….

Charlier: That's a way to put it.

"TAAAAAAAP!" Blake screams from inside the ring, her knee pressed to the back of Ms. Mercy, and her chain wrapped tight around the darker-skinned woman's neck.

Cole: Well let's see what you all missed during the commercial break.

 ***Replay shows Blake running at Astrid and striking her with the bat. Astrid falls and rolls out of the ring while Mercy charges at Blake from behind, locking a sleeperhold. Blake backs into a turnbuckle, effectively getting free from Ms. Mercy. She then sets Ms. Mercy up for the "submission hold" now currently applied***

Charlie: Is this even legal?

Violet: At HWF, most things are legal. So, yeah it's legal!

Mercy screams, and pulls at the chain, attempting to get some space between it and her neck. Blake yanks it back, refusing to let it loosen. Unfortunately for her, she fails to see Astrid climbing back into the ring from behind.

Cole: She better watch oooouuutt….

Astrid does a running knee strike to the back of Blake's head, allowing Mercy to roll away gasping. Astrid howls like a wolf while Blake grabs at her head, laying on her stomach on the ground.

Charlie: Did she just Howl?

Cole: She's going up, look!

The self-proclaimed "best in the world" Fox stood on the turnbuckle, getting ready to jump. Ms. Mercy then ran up and pushed her off the turnbuckle, causing Astrid to fall to the concrete. Flipping her hair out of her face, Mercy turns to look at Blake, a grin spreading across her face. She waits for Blake to get on her hands and knees before sprinting over to her and doing a knee-strike to the side of the head.

Violet: Whoaaa! She's definitely out!

 **All The Things She Said by T.A.t.u**

Charlie: Another Fox is coming out!

Cole: Look at that body paint though….It's pretty hot.

Flair ran to the ring, lavender hair flying behind her. Sliding in, she was instantly to her feet and ran at Mercy with a Spear.

Charlie: Did you see the impact on that spear? Mercy just got the life knocked out of her!

Flair goes for the pin. 1…2…3

Violet: And Ms. Mercy is out!

Flair rolls Ms. Mercy out of the ring and "dusts" herself off. She lets out a scream when she feels herself being lifted by none other than Blake King.

Violet: What's Blake trying to do here…?

Blake has Flair across her shoulders in the Bitch Breaker(Torture Rack), and Flair screams out in pain.

Cole: She's got the submission locked in! Will Flair tap?

Violet: She better watch out for Astrid!

Just as warned, Astrid grabs Blake from behind and does a release German Suplex, effectively tossing both Blake and Flair. Astrid arches her back and howls, the crowd howling back.

Violet: What an amazing show of strength!

Charlie: Why am I the only one who cares that she just HOWLED?

Astrid lifts Flair to her feet, spins her around, and German Suplexes her again, this time without releasing. She raises her and Flare both to their feet and this time does a Dragon Suplex that transitions into a wheelbarrow neckbreaker.

Cole: She's just tossing Flair around like a ragdoll!

She goes for the pin, and out of nowhere Blake runs at her and hits the Blake Stomp (curbstomp), laying Astrid out right next to Flare. Blake flicks her hair over her shoulder and pins Astrid. 1…2….3!

Violet: Astrid's out!

Blake slides over to Flair and goes for the pin. 1…2…3!

Cole: That's a double elimination right there!

 **BO$$ by Fifth Harmony**

Azariah Haze steps out and makes her way to the ring, taking her time. Her long, curly, purple hair bounced with every step. She had on a dark purple bra that laced across her chest and wore low-rise shorts with a studded belt. There were shades on her face. Blake watched her enter the ring, unimpressed. Azariah shifted her shades down a bit to look at Blake, before taking them completely off. Blake smirked and reached down to grab her chain that was lying on the ground.

Charlie: We've seen what Blake is capable of with that chain!

Without wasting any time, Blake swung the chain at Azariah. The purple-haired woman rolled out of the way and stood, bouncing off the ropes and coming at Blake with a jumping punch to the jaw.

Violet: She has great athletisicm!

Azariah hit Blake with a few more punches before landing a dropkick. Blake, not so easily taken out, rolls to her feet. Azariah was ready though, and does a head-scissor takedown. She hooks the leg and goes for the pin. 1…2…kick out.

 ***commercial break***

Charlie: Blake might just have to tap out.

"Like A BO$$" (Rope-hung Boston Crab) is locked in on Blake by Azariah. Blake digs her nails into Azariah's legs, but the shorter woman keeps the hold. "BOW DOWN TO THE BOSS!" Azariah exclaims angrily.

 **Born to Die by Lana Del Rey**

The same small, thin girl from earlier skips out and pauses on the stage.

Violet: …that is a child.

Charlie: How does she plan on wrestling in a dress?

Cole: Her name is Chiyo, and she actually comes from a quite profound wrestling lineage.

Charlie: I repeat: How is she going to wrestle in a dress?

Chiyo proceeds to unbuckle and unsnap several parts of her dress, and takes it off, piece by piece, and layer by layer. The Crowd, who was already terribly loud, screams just a bit more.

Cole: YES! Look at that, she's stripping!

Violet: Hey, stagehand? You got any water? There is some extreme dehydration that should be remedied here.

Chiyo is soon in nothing but a white, sleeveless, leotard that had giant pink, pastel flowers on it. Her boots were black with white laces, and knee high. She then begins to skip down to the ring, and around to where Azariah has Blake trapped. She does a spinning elbow to Azariah's face, causing "the BO$$" to release her hold and fall down and onto the floor. Blake falls to her knees on the mat while Chiyo climbs onto the announcer table.

Cole: This is great.

Violet: Shut-up.

Chiyo runs and jumps, hooking Azariah and planting her with a DDT.

Charlie: I swear everyone just wants to break each other's skulls!

Chiyo giggles and helps a dazed Azariah to her feet. She whips the purple-haired woman into the ring, and climbs in herself. On the other side, Blake watches with a calculating gaze as Chiyo pins Azariah. 1…2…3!

Charlie: How do you think Chiyo plans to take out someone a foot taller than her?

Cole: I wouldn't underestimate my girl Chiyo. She's got some really good moves.

Chiyo smiles as she stands and waves excitedly at Blake. Still on the wary side, Blake watches as Chiyo leans against the ropes lazily and smiles. Chiyo raises an eyebrow. "Are you scared?" she mouths, looking genuinely concerned for a moment, before smiling again.

Violet: Is this some type of mind game Chiyo likes to play?

Blake and Chiyo slowly approach each other. Blake suddenly lunges at Chiyo, wrapping her hands around the small girl's throat and lifting her off her feet. Chiyo's feet kick wildly below her while Black laughs and walks towards the turnbuckle. Chiyo swings her foot up and catches Blake in the chin, breaking the hold. To the still-standing Blake, she does a tilt-a-whirl huricanrana, and runs to the other side of the ring, jumps on the middle rope, and does her specialty, "Ultraviolence" (Slingshot, twisting clotheslines).

Charlie: Did you see how Blake hit the canvas like a brick?

Cole: The bigger you, are the harder you fall…

Chiyo skips to the opposite side of the ring as Blake groggily sits up. She runs and does a sliding clothesline and goes for the pin. 1…2…kick out! Chiyo hops to her feet and runs back to the ropes before coming at Blake again. Blake had managed to get to her feet and performs a Blake Bomb (pop up power bomb), slamming Chiyo to the mat. She goes for the pin. 1…2…kick out!

Chiyo quickly grabs Blake's head and brings her knee up to connect with the taller woman's temple. She rolls to her feet and waves at the crowd happily, getting some cheers back. She turns back to Blake and hooks her leg overtop Blake's neck, and hooks her other leg with Blake's leg, and begins to wrench the arm back.

Cole: CRUEL WORLD (Octopus Stretch) LOCKED IN! CRUEL WORLD LOCKED INNNNNNNN! BLAKE IS GONNA TAP RIGHT HERE!

Charlie: Cole, sit down.

Blake falls to her knees, her free hand clenched in a fist. Chiyo smiles and yanks Blake's arm back a few times, until Blake finally rapidly taps Chiyo's thigh.

Cole: AND SHE TAPS!

Violet: Aw, come on! Blake was doing real freaking great!

 **Afro Puffs by Lady of Rage**

A brown-skinned woman with two, large, afro puffs walks out, wearing an all Black, leather attire. The jacket was sleeveless. As Blake slid out of the ring, Chiyo waved enthusiastically at Roxie and then at the audience.

Billie Gates Jr., who was still sitting by the announce table, lifted a mic to his lips. "Let's bring these Foxes out a little faster!" He makes a 'hurry up' gesture with his hand.

 **Freak Like Me by Halestorm**

A tan, blonde girl with hazel green eyes, dressed in a ripped up tee-shirt and jeans, comes jumping out. "LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!" She runs straight past Roxie and into the ring, ready to get Chiyo.

 **Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch**

With short, white hair and red eyes, Pandora was quite the sight, although she was dressed rather ordinarily with a long-sleeve shirt, jeans and black-and-white sneakers.

Billie looks annoyed and talks into the mic again. "Bring 'em all out here! I wanna see them all kill each other, alright?!"

Charlie: This was supposed to be a progressive Battle Royale!

Cole: Yeah, but Billie's making it more interesting.

Violet: Unfortunately, we have to take a quick break! We'll be right back!

 ***commercial break***

* * *

 _And that's the first part. Continuation of the Battle Royale will be in part two along with 2 or 3 more matches and some interviews! See you soon._

 _Zane Shadow, out._


	4. Hazardday Night Live Episode One, part 2

**AN:** Alright, here is part 2, only one more part of this episode left.

* * *

Charlie: So, this is a mess.

Cami does a shiranui on Chiyo, landing the smaller girl on the already downed Shamera and Athena. On the other end of the ring, Pandora hits "Nerve Damage" (Pedigree) on Katarina, only to get hit with a missile dropkick from the blonde, tanned, Nikki Malfoy. Pandora stumbles back into the ropes behind her, where Roxie stands on the apron. The dark-skinned woman goes to grab her, but Pandora angrily hits back with an elbow, and heads back to Katarina, just to get speared out of the ring and through the ropes by Scarlett. As Cami goes for the pin on Chiyo, Selena superkicks her in the face, and goes to cover the smallest Fox instead. 1…2…Kick out!

Cole: That's the beautiful Selena, showing that Heart-Break Kid training with a superkick. And the adorable Chiyo, kicking out!

Cami glares at Selena from behind, and puts the woman into an inverted facelock. Selena struggles out of the hold and goes to attack, but Chiyo grabs her by the ankles and pulls her out of the ring.

Outside of the ring, on the side facing the ramp, Pandora hooks her leg around Scarlett's outstretched arm, before doing a move similar to an arm-wrench DDT and an Overdrive.

Cole: She calls that, "The Way of The Dead!" (Descecrator)

Violet: Doing some damage to the head, ouch. I got a concussion just looking at that.

Charlie: Well, if she was going for a pin, she better realize it's not happening; not in the ring right now. Too many people in there.

Billie: She should totally try getting back in there.

Nikki bicycle kicks Katarina and goes for the pin.

Charlie: Hard to get your footing in a match like this…

Katarina reverses the pin.

Violet: Wouldya look at that!

1…2…3!

Katarina smirks as Nikki sits up shocked. Katarina waves a hand and stands up. She then gets caught in a swinging facebuster from Roxie, who immediately goes for the cover, hooking both legs. 1…2…3!

Violet: What goes around, comes around, I guess.

Cami and Chiyo are locked up on the top rope until Chiyo lands a kick to Cami's temple. Chiyo jumps up, and does a hurricanrana, effectively tossing Cami back into the ring and onto an unsuspecting Scarlett. Scarlett and Cami land in a heap while Selena does a "Beautiful Nightmare"(Reverse Twist of Fate) on Pandora. The white-haired woman had attempted to roll her back into the ring, just for Selena to reverse it. Now, Selena rolls Pandora into the ring. Roxie goes to cover. 1..kick out. Roxie immediately slides away from Pandora.

Violet: Look how uncomfortable she makes them. I wanna be like Pandora.

Cole: The crowds love it. Hell, I love it.

Selena climbs back into the ring, and all of the remaining Foxes are on the mat. Slowly, all the Foxes climb to their feet and exchange a look.

Charlie: There's eight Foxes in the ring, and One has to come out.

Scarlett strikes first with the Devil's Whisper (Superkick) to Pandora, right in the temple, before backing away out of the madness and into a corner. Shamera goes to climb out of the ring, only for Athena to grab her, pull her back in and into a "Death Spike" (Spike DDT). She goes for the cover. 1…2…3! Athena shoves Shamera out of the ring. She climbs onto the top rope and jumps off; grabbing Roxie's head on the way down into a "Rude Awakening" (Diving Facebuster). She goes for the 3 count. 1.. out! Roxie knees Athena in the face and rises to her feet. She grabs Athena by the hair and knees the woman several times in the chest, before lifting her onto her shoulders. She drops Athena down onto her leg in gutbuster and hooks the leg for a pin. 1…2…3!

Cami jumps from the top rope and hits Pandora with a Diving DDT. She rolls off of Pandora and stands her up while Chiyo bounces off the rope and hits the "Ultraviolence" (Springboard Twisting Clothesline). Selena pins Pandora. 1…2…3!

Charlie: I see some teamwork between these three!

Violet: But you know Cami is in it to win for her sister, Blake!

Roxie runs up to Scarlett and monkey-flips her out of the corner. She then does a jumping elbow drop and hooks the leg. 1…kick out! Chiyo climbs onto the ropes, and after waving to the crowd with a smile, does an inverted Over Castle on Roxie, who had just risen to her feet. Chiyo pins the dark-skinned woman. 1…2…3!

Cole: Only four of the hottest women around left in the ring!

Chiyo pops to her feet and runs at Selena, doing a tilt-a-whirl into "Cruel World" (Octopus Stretch).

Charlie: Wow, what an athlete! Did you see that maneuver! Flawless!

Violet: She's got Cruel World locked in. We saw Cami's sister, Blake, tap from this same move.

Cami runs and jumps at Scarlett, but the purple-eyed woman reverses it into a pop-up powerbomb. She goes for the pin at the same time Selena taps to Chiyo.

Violet: Aww, and Selena had to tap!

Charlie: And now we're at three!

1…2…Kick out! Cami rolls backwards away from Scarlett as the other woman stands. This time, when she runs up to Scarlett, she is able to perform her 'Camirana' (Hurricanrana). Chiyo runs up to Cami, turns around at the last minute and transitions into "Diet Mountain Dew" (wheelbarrow stunner). She sits up to go pin Cami and is hit with a superkick from Scarlett, who pins her. 1…2… "That's MY PIN!" Cami lands her "Camisault" (Moonsault) on Chiyo after Scarlett barely moves out of the way in time. She gets the cover. 1..2…3!

Cole: Noooooooo! Chiyooooo!

Violet: Oh, calm down. You knew she was gonna get payback for Blake.

Charlie: This has been one hell of a fight, and it's all winding down.

Cami and Scarlett circle each other before locking up, with Scarlett almost immediately getting the advantage and putting Cami in a headlock. She gets Cami onto her shoulders and does a Samoan Drop. She goes for the pin. 1..kick out!

Again, Cami and Scarlett are on their feet. Cami lands several punches before landing a frankensteiner, and going for the pin. 1…2…kick out! Cami hops to her feet and Scarlett smirks as the shorter woman warily watches her. They lock up once more, but this time, Scarlett brings her knee up into Cami's gut. She hooks Cami's arms, before lifting her up and hitting "Highway To Hell" (Underhook Piledriver). She goes for the cover. 1…2…3!

 **Imaginary by Evanescence**

"And the winner of this match, and new Foxxx Fire Champion: Scarlett Jackson!"

Violet: I can't believe this.

Cole: I can! Woweee, that match was outstanding!

Billie gets up and grabs the Foxxx Fire belt from the ref, and climbs into the ring to give it to Scarlett himself. "That was fucking ace, mate! Just fuckin' ace!" Scarlett shakes hands with Billie before sliding out of the ring and strutting backstage with pride.

 ***Interview***

A bright-red haired woman with dark lipstick and grey eyes smiled into the camera. "I'm Barbie Swayer, and this, Ladies and Gentlemen, is you're newly Crowned Foxxx Fire Champion, Scarlett Jackson." The Camera zoomed out a little bit, and Scarlett stepped into its view. "Scarlett, this is your first win, and first Championship win all in one night! How does it feel?" Barbie questions.

"It feels exactly how I thought it would feel. I'm making a statement; it's one everyone will soon know, and it's that I run this Bitch! Alright?!" She pats the Foxxx Fire belt that is resting on her shoulder. "And if anyone tries to get in my way, I'll make them _my bitch._ " With that, Scarlett walks away, full of pride. Barbie raises both her eyebrows.

"Alright then… Now, here we are with the team: Killshot Clan!"

A group of three African-Americans appear on the camera. One has a beard, and a dyed-green mohawke fade. The slightly taller one has dreadlocks with dyed-green tips, and the tallest one was bald and very muscular. The shortest one (by only an inch or two), grabbed the mic from Barbie.

"That is correct! We are the Killshot Clan, and we are here for that Tag Team Gold! And we are gonna get it!"

"What makes you think you'll be able to achieve it so easily?" Barbie questions, leaning over so her voice carries to the mic.

"Listen, I'm Keith Alexander, that's Corey Styles and he's Melvin Crews, and can't nobody…" Keith narrows his eyes as high pitched laughter sounds, and three men, two of them incredibly tall, the other rather short, walk into the camera range. One of them, we see, is Rhage from earlier, the shorter one woth shaggy brown hair, along with the man who called Rhage's name, the black-haired one. He takes the mic from Keith.

"I think it's really funny that you think you're going to win, when you have me to consider."

Barbie lifts her hand and gives a new mic to Keith before standing back and seeing what would happen.

"And who are you?" Keith asks.

"I am Azriel, and we are The Brothers of the Fall…" The now revealed Azriel announces.

In the background, Barbie can be seen mouthing "fight, fight, fight…."

"Well, then you're just another group of people in our way to the Gold," Keith says before dropping the mic and leaving. Azriel watches them go with a blank expression before, slowly smirking and leaving in the opposite direction, his brothers following.

Violet: They're kind of scary looking. Those extra tall ones….spooky…

Cole: Kinda funny… That one of them is so short.

 ***Commercial Break***

The arena grew very dark, and smoke appeared all around the stage, ramp and ring.

 **Pain by Three Days Grace**

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match! Approaching first: At a combined weight of 742 pounds, from The Underworld, Azriel, Rhage and Tohrment: Brothers of The Fall!"

Azriel and Rhage step out from the smoke on the stage and stand there for a few seconds, before Tohrment crawls, a grin also on his face. Azriel had on a silver cloak with black tribal designs, black pants and black boots. Rhage's cargo pants were the colour of liquid and so were his boots, while Tohrment wore a torn-up muscle shirt and dark brown cargo pants and boots, all of it outlined in gold. Tohrment got into a kneeling position and kind of hop closer to the ramp before crawling down it and then somersaulting into a kneeling position outside the ring. Meanwhile, Azriel and Rhage walked down the ramp like semi-normal people, though Rhage's look of aggravation and Azriel's grin were very off-putting.

Violet: Don't they just give you the heebie-jeebies?

Azriel stood outside the ring while Rhage and Tohrment both enter the ring.

 **Cruise Control by CFO$**

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 806 pounds, Killshot Clan!"

Keith Alexander came out wearing green and black trunks, a black necklace around his neck, green elbow pads and knee pads along with black gloves and green and black boots. He also wore a black sleeveless hoodie with the words 'KSC' written in bold letters. His fellow team members Corey Styles and Melvin Crews followed him to the ring as he bragged. Corey wore green and gray trunks, green gloves with the words 'KSC' written on them in Gray and Green and gray knee pads. Over his mouth, was a green and grey scarf. Melvin wore Green trunks, black gloves, green and black elbow and knee pads, green wrist tape with a black t shirt with the words 'GSC' in bold letters in Green.

Charlie: This is going to be an interesting match.

Keith and Melvin stood in the corner opposite Rhage and Tohrment. The music stops and the bell rings, signally for the start of the match. Keith takes first entry on his side. Tohrment does as well.

Immediately, Tohrment runs at Keith. Keith goes to grab him, but Tohrment unexpectedly slides between the taller's mans leg. He pops to his feet and grabs Keith from behind by the shoulders and slams the Killshot Clan member to the ground.

Charlie: He's little, but it seems he's more dangerous than expected.

Keith rose to his feet and dodged a jumping clothesline from Tohrment. He grabs Tohrment by the wrist and retaliates with a short-arm clothesline. Tohrment is almost immediately back on his feet and runs at Keith again, this time ensnaring him in a jumping tornado DDT. He sits on Keith's chest for the pin. 1…kick out! Tohrment somersaults to his feet and Keith gets him from behind with a running bulldog. He then does a chinlock, standing the both of them up. He runs towards the aprons and performs a springboard DDT.

Violet: I'm getting the sense that these two are more of the aerialist type.

Cole: They're dishing out these fancy DDTs like it's nothing.

Keith goes for a cover but Tohrment kicks out before a count can be made. He grips Keith by his hair and begins to repeatedly bring his knee up to the man's temple. Keith manages to break out of the smaller Wolf's grasp, and he stands, dazed. Tohrment hops to his feet and performs a running, sit-out neckbreaker. He grabs Keith by the arm and drags him over to the corner where Rhage waits.

Violet: Look at him! He's smiling while he drags his opponent to their imminent doom! ….He's actually kind of cute?

Tohrment throws Keith into the corner and tags in Rhage. The seven foot man steps over the rope and lifts Keith to his feet by his neck. He then proceeds to grab him and toss him across the ring.

Cole: Well then. He's 7 feet and ridiculously strong too.

Keith scoots back into his team's corner and tags in Melvin. Rhage glares at Melvin and Melvin glares back, both of them sharing looks of anger. Melvin stomps to the center of the ring where Rhage stands. They eye each other, neither one of them making a move.

Violet: This is quality. Battle of the Alpha Male.

Finally, Melvin punches Rhage in the jaw, causing the man to stumble backwards.

Charlie: Why do I feel like we just took the clip out of a grenade?

Rhage and Melvin lock up for a few seconds, before Melvin manages to hit in a dropdown facebreaker. Rhage shakes it off and sweeps Melvin's legs out from under him. He then proceeds to repeatedly stomp on the man's chest and abdomen. He does a kneedrop, grabs Melvin by the throat and lifts him to his feet. He irish whips Melvin into the ropes and on the return does a Samoan drop. He climbs on top of Melvin and punches him several time in the head before Corey Styles hits him in the head with a springboard missile dropkick. In less than an instant, Tohrment is back in the ring and Azriel is climbing in as well.

Charlie: Can we go five minutes without disaster?

The bell sounds to signal a disqualification but no one cares.

Billie: I don't think this is disaster, per se. It's Anarchy. It's fun.

Tohrment runs across the top rope, with wonderful balance, and does a diving Hurricanrana on Keith while Azriel spears Corey and Rhage chokeslams Melvin. Azriel runs a hand back through his hair as he breathes heavily, a sadistic grin on his face. He looks to Rhage and shakes his head. He steps out of the ring, Tohrment on his heels. Rhage goes to follow before stopping and heading towards the announcer table.

Cole: Hahaha, why is he coming over here? I'm so serious, I don't feel like dying today.

Rhage towers over the announcers while Billie watches fascinated. He bends over and plucks the big, purple flower from Violet's hair. "I need this." He then turns and leaves after his brothers.

Violet: He took my namesake. What…

Cole: Did he just talk?

Billie: The Hell does he need a Flower for?

 ***commercial break***

 **Interview**

Barbie stands next to Jason Sabre. "I'm here with HWF Wolf, Jason Sabre, the first person to qualify for the Deadly Enough Championship! So, Jason, do you think you have what it takes to win that title? Do you think there's any game competition?" Barbie enthusiastically holds the mic to him. Jason stares down at her for a second.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could win. I mean, I won today. I'll win tomorrow and the next thing you know, the belt is around my waist." He shrugs as if it were really simple.

"What did you think of the Foxes' match? Some of those women will be your opponents on the way to the gold."

"That really small one? What's her name? Chee-oh? Real fuckin' cute. And that Athena? Real pretty…." Jason pauses for a moment. "I mean, they were all hot and some of them look like they could really kick my ass, so that'll be fun. Congrats to Scarlett or whatever for winning. Are we done? Is this interview done? I'm leaving…"

Barbie rolls her eyes but the camera follows Jason down the hall. When he pauses to pick something up, the camera zooms in to show a bright pink hair bow. He shrugs and keeps walking.

 **Announcer Table**

Charlie: What's next on the Agenda tonight, Mr. Gates?

Billie: Ew, what the fuck, don't call me that. I'm Billie Gates Jr. Anyway, we've got another championship match between two random wrestlers on my roster. It's for the Vicious belt. Then, the Main Event, The Black Widow belt.

Cole: I can't wait for that main event! Which Foxes will be going at it?

Billie: The four runner ups from the Battle Royal.

 ***Backstage Catering***

Cami and Blake sat with Chiyo, Luka, Kyle Stevens, Flair and Leo Cruise at a large, circular table. There were other tables set up, and other Wolves and Foxes sat at them. Chiyo leans over and smiles at Blake apologetically. "I'm sorry about the submission hold earlier! I just really wanted to win!" She looks to Cami. "And you almost did win! I was rooting for you." She smiles and begins to eat her salad.

"Huh. Well thanks, even though I didn't win," Cami replies, eyeing Chiyo warily.

Jason Sabre approaches. "Hey is this yours?" He holds the bow up to Chiyo. She stands and grins.

"It is! Thank you! I was wondering where that's been!" She stands on her tippy-toes to give him a hug when Rhage appears from nowhere with a Big Boot. Jason crashes over a nearby table, ruining the lunch of Nikki, Katarina and Shamera, as well as knocking Cami and Blake's food onto the floor.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Cami stands up, ready to get in Rhage's face, but he is completely ignoring her existence and instead places the flower he took from Violet in Chiyo's hair. The small girl looks startled for a moment before smiling.

"You got this for me? You're sweet." She stands on her chair to kiss him on the cheek.

"What the hell? That was not sweet!?" Luka exclaims. "What the fuck is even going on?" Steven sighs and stands up, leaving, and Luka follows him out of catering.

Leo laughs. Beside him, Flair shakes her head with a grin on her face.

Jason Sabre then jumps off the nearby table and tackles Rhage to the ground. Nikki and Katarina also jump into the right, in the process knocking over yet another table. Cami and Blake exchange a look before running into the fight as well. Flair and Leo kind of just back away until they are well out of range.

Rhage spears Kid Williams into the vending and food scatters all over the floor, creating a mess everywhere.

…..

Charlie: These are all hired professionals. Adult, professionals. We promise. I hope.

Violet: I can't believe he _took my flower and_ _ **gave it to Chiyo!**_

Cole: Well, I'm not cleaning that up! We'll be right back after these quick breaks!

 ***Commerical Break***

* * *

 **AN:** And there we go, haha. I've updated the submission, so if you wanted to make changes, re-submit the form with the changes. ALSO feel free to suggest storylines, feuds, romances, matches, ect. If you don't like the role your character has, let me know and I'll see what I can change.

ZaneShadow, out


End file.
